Legacies: Undressed
by SingularityForce
Summary: Dark magic, and hormones, are out of control at The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and their relationships will struggle to survive. Violence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Kyle woke up. He felt strange. He felt leaden, like he couldn't move right.

He felt like he was underwater, and he couldn't quite force himself all the way awake.

His vision was blurred. But as it cleared, and he was able to see his surroundings, he realized that he didn't know where he was. He sat up in alarm…or he tried to. He was tied down.

He heard voices. Voices he didn't recognize. A man and a woman.

"Come on Caroline, _please?_ Just let me touch it!"

"No! Stop it! I already said no!"

"But it's been so long since I had any. I just got back. Please just let me touch a little."

"RIC! No! Get your hands off me!"

"But I promise I'll be quick."

Then Kyle thought he heard a gurgling sound, followed by a strained voice.

"C-c-carroliiiiiine. I can't breathe!"

"Are you going to behave?" Came the female voice in a calm, patient, but exasperated tone. "Because I'm leaving tonight, but when I get back you had better be on your best behavior!"

"Yes, yes! I promisssse" The strangled male voice.

Kyle tried to yell, shout for help, but he just slurred his words in a pitiful moan.

He heard the sound of something large hitting the floor. "Ric, he's waking up!" said the female voice.

"Don't try to talk yet, Kyle." A rasping voice spoke from off to his right. He turned his head…slowly…to see who it was.

The man was tall. Solid. He must have been in his late 30's or early 40's. Light brown hair. Otherwise unremarkable. He was rubbing his throat. There was a blonde woman standing behind him. Kyle tried to form a question, but instead moaned and drooled.

Sunlight streamed in through the large windows. The room was a very ornate bedroom. Expensive. Wealthy. He was in a full-size bed. He was restrained with straps.

Again Kyle tried to sit up and speak. Again his body was so sluggish it didn't work. Even the surge of fear he felt was somehow muted.

"The drug will wear off soon. Just go back to sleep and we'll talk later. You're safe here."

"My name is Alaric. And this is Caroline." Kyle saw the looks of concern on both of their faces.

With that, Kyle did feel himself growing weary. He let go and let darkness wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

This time when Kyle awoke, he was energized. Almost hyper-aware.

He remembered the straps holding him down. They were gone now, and he quickly threw aside the covers and sprang from the bed, as if to make sure the bed couldn't grow restraints and trap him again.

The room was warm, and plenty of morning sunlight shone through the windows, but Kyle felt a draft on himself and quickly realized he was only in his underwear. With a yelp he spun to make sure no one had seen him, and calmed down when he was sure no one else was in the room.

He found his clothes resting on a nearby chair. They had been washed and neatly folded. A new pair of underwear had been provided for him.

His cell phone was gone. He was only rarely separated from it. Clearly they had taken it. There was also a handwritten note left on top of the pile of clothes. It read:

 _Shower, then step out of the room and someone will take you for breakfast. All of your questions will be answered. You are_ _SAFE_ _._

Kyle realized just then that he was extremely hungry. How long had he been asleep? Who were these people? Where was he?

He thought back on the last thing he had remembered. He had been at home with his parents. He was showing his chemistry homework to his dad. Then someone rang the doorbell. His dad answered it. He remembered his dad answering the door…

…and the next thing he knew he had woken up here. That man…Eric? And the woman…Caroline? That was the next thing he remembered. Were his parents here?

Kyle's stomach growled. He turned to see if he could locate the shower, and he caught a glimpse of himself in a full-length mirror nearby. There he was, the same tall, somewhat lanky boy. His brown hair was a mess and his skin seemed almost white, blasted by the harsh morning sunlight as it was.

Since he was only in his underwear he took a moment to check himself over. He didn't know if it was far-fetched or not to be looking for incisions, but maybe they implanted a tracker or something in him?

Then again, he was nobody. Why would anyone want to keep track of him?

Why would they kidnap him?

Even though Kyle was hungry, something else was forming in the pit of his stomach. It was fear, yet Kyle thought he should probably be even more afraid than he was.

He walked toward the door on the other side of the bed which led to an attached bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, then froze before he turned on the shower.

Would he hear them coming if they came for him while he was in the shower? They would be on him before he could react.

Then he thought that they could have killed him or done anything to him while he was unconscious, so he hoped that they wouldn't kill him now. They said they were going to answer questions. Surely he wasn't going to be killed.

Kyle turned on the shower, stripped off the underwear and got in.

 _Time to get this show on the road_ , he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: First Meetings

After the shower, Kyle felt even better. While in the warm water he had decided that his parents must be waiting for him here.

Surely he had passed out or something? This had to be a medical facility. A private one. Was this the Mayo Clinic? He hadn't known his parents could afford a place like this.

Fully dressed, he gave himself a once-over in the full-length mirror. There he was again, same unruly brown hair, pale skin (it was very difficult for him to tan), and brown eyes.

He was wearing the same green polo shirt and blue jeans he had been wearing…last night? Two night ago?

Kyle moved toward the bedroom door and reached out for the doorknob. He didn't know if he was ready for what might be on the other side of this door. His hand hovered over the knob for long moments.

Then he heard a loud, rapid series of knocks on the door, which made him jump, and then a voice from the other side:

"Are you coming out, or what? I don't have all day for this!"

The voice was female, and sounded annoyed. Highly annoyed.

Kyle gently opened the door, which revealed a young girl who looked about his age, maybe a little but younger. She was tall, blonde, very cute, and in addition to her school uniform, the expression she was wearing on her face was annoyed.

Highly annoyed.

"Hi." She chirped out in a terse staccato. "I was supposed to take you to breakfast, but since you slept forever we'll have to skip it. Here."

With that last word her hand shot forward. Kyle recoiled in alarm, but then he saw that the girl was holding an apple.

"There's your breakfast. We've gotta go see my dad. I mean, the Headmaster." Kyle took the apple from her. And with that the girl spun and began stalking off, the short skirt she was wearing flared as she twirled, revealing the upper regions of firm, shapely thighs and a quick flash of a juicy butt cheek.

Despite his situation, as Kyle followed he helped himself to a long look. The girl's head whipped around suddenly, and Kyle tried to snap his head up, but he saw he was too late. She had seen him. Her annoyed look changed to a satisfied smirk.

"I'm Lizzie." She said. Her tone was now a good deal friendlier.

Kyle wanted to groan. Instead he just said "I'm Kyle. Kyle Carter."

"I know. Now keep up." She said, not turning to speak to him this time. Kyle matched her hurried pace as they descended a rather grand set of stairs. While the upstairs was empty, now there were young kids everywhere in what looked to be a common area for the kids to gather.

Instead of walking into them, she took a quick turn down a quieter hallway.

"This way. Come on." She came to a closed door, and without knocking she threw it open and burst through as if she owned the place.

"Alright here he is, can I go now?"

Kyle came in behind her. There was a man sitting at a desk off to his right. The same man from the other night.

"Hello Kyle, thanks for joining us." The man said.

"Us?" Lizzie said, then spun to her left. "Oh."

Kyle also turned to his left. There was another girl there. Brunette, long dark hair. Big eyes, beautiful face. Kyle thought her whole presence seemed _dark_ somehow. She didn't speak. She just looked at Kyle.

He took her in. She looked possibly a bit older than him, and she had _curves_.

 _My god_ , Kyle thought, _those BOOBS_. They were huge. The girl's clingy, v-neck top was almost form-fitting, and the two plump breasts were doing their best to command all of his attention.

Kyle shook his head. He was not here to look at boobs.

He whirled back to the man behind the desk.

"Where are my parents? Who are you? And where am I? What happened to me?" The questions erupted out of him.

The man's face looked sad for a brief moment. He turned to Lizzie and said "Lizzie, thanks for your help. Why don't you go back to your classes?"

But Lizzie didn't move. Kyle was dimly aware that Lizzie was still staring at the other girl. She was _not_ looking at her breasts.

"No, I think I'll stay." Lizzie said in clipped tones.

"Lizzie…", the man said in an exasperated tone, but Lizzie cut him off.

"If _she_ gets to stay then I want to stay!" she blurted out.

"Fine, Lizzie! Fine." The man got up from behind the desk. He moved to the door and closed it gently.

Then he went and stood by Lizzie. Now there was the three of them facing the one of him.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm the Headmaster of The Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted."

Kyle said nothing, just waited for him to go on.

"You've already met my daughter, Lizzie." He gestured at Lizzie, who was staring at him now.

"And this is Hope, another student here." Hope said nothing, and Lizzie's cute face twisted into an ugly grimace for just a moment when her father said Hope's name.

"Why am I here? Where are my parents?"

Again, Alaric's face looked sad.

"Kyle, you're here for your protection. Your parents are…I'm sorry, Kyle. They're dead."

Kyle's knees almost buckled. He saw Hope's face morph from stone to compassionate. She took a step forward as if to steady him, but Lizzie also saw her, and surged forward to cut her off. She grasped his arms and said "Here, hold onto me." She tried to wrangle his arm around her shoulder.

Alaric stepped over and gently untangled his daughter from Kyle. He took the young boy and guided him to a chair. Kyle didn't register who was touching him. He just needed to sit down before he fell down.

"What? What happened?" Kyle's voice broke and caught in his throat as he tried to get the question out.

"We don't know exactly." Alaric said. He took a breath and then continued. "We detected an unusual amount of magical activity out in Colorado, and when we went to investigate…we were unprepared."

Now Lizzie was hovering over Kyle, holding his hand. "What happened, dad?" She asked.

"Hope and I arrived just as someone…or some _thing_ …attacked the Carters. We interrupted some kind of ritual, and Mr. Carter…your dad, Kyle, he sacrificed himself so we could get you out of there."

Kyle felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt something fall out of his hand. He looked down at the floor.

Apple. That's right. Apple. Lizzie had given him the apple a million years ago, back when his parents were alive.

"How long have I been here?"

Alaric hesitated before answering. "It's been over a week."

Kyle was so confused. "I've been asleep for a week?!"

"Something like that. You were under some kind of trance, but you kept waking up and acting out. That's why you were restrained. We had to give you something to prevent somnambulism. Once we did that you finally got some real rest."

Kyle was shaking his head.

"I have to go. I have to go back. I have to call my friends, I have to call my school, my dad's job. Tell them what happened."

Alaric came over and rested a strong hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"You can't go back Kyle. You're in danger. Whoever did this is still out there, and we've got to keep you safe."

"Why would someone do this to us?" Kyle wailed.

Alaric shook his head. "I don't know yet, Kyle. But I'm going to find out, you have my word on that. Listen, why don't you go get something to eat now, and I'll talk to you later. I know this is a lot to deal with right now."

Lizzie grabbed Kyle's arm. "I'll take him, dad."

But Alaric reached over and grabbed Lizzie's hand. "No sweetheart, I want to talk to you. Hope, would you mind showing Kyle around?"

Kyle registered that Lizzie was unhappy she wasn't going with him, and he also registered the look between Hope and Alaric that showed Hope was unhappy that she _was_ going with him. He also registered Alaric mouthing the words _'be nice'_ to Hope.

But Kyle didn't care about any of that just then. His parents were gone. No, not gone…dead.

He didn't know what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Someone was talking. Someone, somewhere. It was coming from far off.

Kyle slowly realized it was Hope, trying awkwardly to convey her condolences as they walked down the hallway.

The only thing Kyle could do was keep shuffling forward, staring off into space.

"Um, are you hungry?" Hope asked? Kyle didn't respond.

"Hey, you should talk about how you're feeling." Again, Kyle didn't speak.

They were heading back out to the common area. Kyle could see all the children and hear the noise of all their activity, but again it was all muted as if it were coming from far off.

This time Hope grabbed onto his arm. "Not this way, let's go somewhere else."

Kyle again did not react, until he felt Hope's juicy boob flesh press into his arm. That woke him right up. He felt his cock surge to life. Immediately brought back to reality, he looked down quickly and saw the expected tentpole starting to form in his pants.

Hope had started pulling him down yet another unpopulated hallway, and so he went with it. He got a couple of steps in front of her and hoped she didn't see his hard-on forming.

A quick sideways glance told him that he had again failed. She wasn't looking at him, but she had clearly just been looking at his crotch, and he saw her shaking her head with a resigned smile on her face.

"Um, sure. Um, w-where are we going?" He hated himself for how querulous his voice sounded just then.

He could tell Hope was trying not to laugh. "We're just going to a place I like to visit when I have a lot on my mind." Then she moved in front of him to lead the way, pointedly _not_ looking at him or his crotch.

Kyle was disgusted by himself. He had just found out his parents were dead. What kind of person goes and gets worked up over boobs at a time like this? He was an awful son.

Actually, he guessed he was no one's son right now.

Then his hard-on was completely gone.


	5. Chapter 5: A Private Place

"Ok just a little further. Don't open your eyes yet."

Hope was guiding him down a wooded path. They had walked quite a ways, but when they got close to Hope's 'spot' she wanted it to be a grand reveal.

"Ok, move this way," she was behind him and had ahold of his shoulders so she could guide him, "now there's a tree root so take a big step." She said.

He did so, and she said "We're almost there, don't open your eyes yet!"

She was surprisingly strong. Her fingers were really digging into his shoulders, and she moved him with ease. He almost got the feeling that if he tried to resist that he wouldn't be able to break her grip.

Kyle felt the ground go from grass and dirt to wooden boards. He could hear water.

"Ok, you can stop here."

Kyle stopped, and almost immediately he felt her large breasts squish up against his back. They remained there probably a second or two longer than they should have, along with her hands rubbing and squeezing his shoulders.

 _Hey, she told me to stop!_ He thought.

Then she stepped away and he was standing alone with his eyes closed.

"Ok, open them!" Hope commanded.

Kyle opened his eyes. They were at the end of a pier, overlooking a small lake. Around the entire shore of the lake were all kinds of trees of a variety of fall colors. The water reflected it, glittering in the sunlight. The scene was beautiful.

But there had been snow on the ground at home. This looked nothing like the mountainous area he came from.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The Salvato-"

"No," he cut her off, "what State am I in. Are we in Colorado?"

"Oh." She said. "No, you're in Virginia."

"Virginia?!" He blurted. "I can't be in Virginia! I have to go home!"

"You can't go home yet," the girl said, "you heard what Dr. Saltzman said. You're still in danger."

Kyle didn't turn to face Hope. He kept staring at the lake.

"How am I in danger? And did he…Dr. Saltzman…say _magic_ was involved? What is going on here?! Kyle's voice increased in pitch and intensity as he spoke. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it.

Hope stepped in front of him. "Yes, he said magic. _Real_ magic. And we don't know yet why you're involved, but you were the focus of the ritual. We don't know what that man - if it was a man - wanted, but I guarantee that it won't be good for you." She was looking up at him, large eyes holding his gaze.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" She asked.

"No. Someone came to my door. My dad answered it, and then I woke up here."

Hope held his gaze for a moment, then she looked down at the ground.

"I guess I have to give you the orientation then." Hope said. "Stupid _Lizzie_." She muttered, which Kyle thought was supposed to be under her breath.

Then her head snapped up and she was looking right into his eyes again.

"Here's the deal: vampires, werewolves, witches and even more…it's all real. Right now you're in a school full of them. But don't worry, we won't hurt you."

Kyle knew his eyes had grown wide in alarm, but he clamped his jaw shut and didn't say anything.

"You _do_ have to worry about what's out there, though." She motioned as if to include the entire world. "Something has set its sights on your family, and trust me, that's not good."

Now Kyle's fists were clenched in a nervous, desperate grip.

"Whatever it is, we have to find out what it wants from you. That's the only way you can go back to your normal life."

Hope's face was worked up into an imploring expression. "I really hope you believe me Kyle. I know it's a lot, but your life depends on it."

Kyle was running out of patience. "Ok, I've heard enough. I have to get back to Colorado and find out who murdered my parents. I don't have time to cosplay Harry Potter here!"

Hope held her hands up. "Kyle, just…"

But Kyle cut her off. "I'm sorry, I don't know what game you're playing at, but I've got to get out of…"

In an instant, Kyle saw Hope's raised arms cross the front of her body in an 'x' in front of her chest. Then she snapped her fingers and said a word he didn't quite hear.

Suddenly Kyle felt a concussive blast of wind slam into him. He was knocked right off of his feet and thrown clear back to the tree line. He landed hard in a heap of limbs, and rolled a few feet more.

"Oohhh…" Kyle moaned. He tried to pick himself up and keep an eye on Hope at the same time. She was still standing down at the pier.

Kyle didn't know what happened, but he knew he had to get out of there. Just as he was scrambling to his feet Hope made an _impossible_ leap from the end of the pier to land right on top of him like a sack of potatoes.

Her face! Her eyes were yellow, like an animal's, and her nose and mouth…those _teeth_. Like a wolf's face combined with a human's. A guttural and frightening howl erupted from the nightmarish mouth right into his face.

Then she planted a hairy hand in the center of his chest and pushed him…easily…back to the ground. She straddled him and pushed her growling face right up against his. Kyle was still in shock so he went stone still.

Then between one moment and the next she was Hope again. The beautiful face smiled. She was straddling him, leaning forward so that he could see deep cleavage showing in her v-neck top.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked, and there was amusement in her voice.

Kyle's head nodded at lightning speed. He couldn't quite speak yet so he didn't try. Nodding over and over again he hoped to convey cooperation.

Her smile got even wider. "Ok good, now let's go meet some people and get something to eat. I'm starved." When she said starved, her eyes got a little wider, and Kyle remembered the vicious fangs he had seen mere moments ago.

He tried to get up, but Hope's now human hand was still pressed firmly into his chest. Not quite as strong as before, yet he could not get up. The girl's strength was unbelievable.

She was looking into his eyes, looking for the realization, in him, that he couldn't fight her. He looked away. Turned his whole head away.

That seemed to be what she wanted. She jumped up quickly. Kyle intellectually noted the way the girl's gargantuan breasts jiggled with the motion, but it did nothing for him this time. There was too much fear.

Hope held out her hand to help him up. He just stared at her. Her hand made the "come here" motion impatiently, so he took it and she easily pulled him up off the ground and to his feet. He was pulled so hard he stumbled directly into her. She didn't give an inch, and her breasts pressed flat up against his chest.

"Whoa! I'm s-sorry. I'm very sorry. That's my fault! All my fault. My apologies!"

He tried to back away but Hope hadn't let go of him yet, so he couldn't. The girl held his gaze and then gave a quick half-smile and said "Hmmph."

Without another word she let go of him and turned, heading back up the trail.

Kyle took off after her and stayed close, but not too close, to her as she walked. Neither of them spoke.

Kyle kept thinking about how she had held his gaze when she had him on the ground. Wouldn't let him up. Made him look away first, made him submit.

Just like an alpha dog would do to one of its betas.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Time

The sun was still shining brightly, but Kyle felt as if the world had become a lot darker.

Hope led him into a cafeteria where there were many students gathered, having lunch with their friends.

Hope sat him down at an empty table. "Just sit here for now, I'm going to go up and grab us two trays."

Kyle nodded his head, but Hope was already gone. Kyle felt afraid. Never had he been so afraid in his life. He had to get out of here!

But the thought of what Hope had done stuck in his mind. What she had become. He looked at the other kids around him. Could they all do this? She had said there were werewolves and witches…

…and vampires.

Kyle felt his body shiver. He was going to be sick.

"Hey man, you alright?" He heard a voice say. It took him a minute to realize it was talking to him.

He looked up. A boy about his age. This new person standing over him was white, with a curly mess of black hair on his head, holding his own lunch tray.

"Huh?" Kyle said. That was the best he could do right now.

"I said, are you alright? You look kinda shaky. You new here?"

Kyle nodded his head vigorously. The other boy laughed.

"Yeah, it's like that when you're new. So what are you?"

Kyle's face must have shown confusion. The other boy repeated. "What are you…vampire? Werewolf? Something else?"

Shaking his head Kyle said "I'm nothing. Just…human, I guess." His voice was almost as shaky as his body was.

The other boy laughed then. "Hey, so am I!" He set down his tray and held out his hand.

"I'm Landon. Nice to meet you."

Kyle stuck his hand out and the two shook.

Just then another boy appeared. "Yo, this where we sitting today?" He was tall, African-American with short cropped hair, and had an easy confidence about him.

"Yeah, man. This is Kyle, he just got here. Kyle, this is Rafael."

Rafael dropped his tray on the table and stuck his hand out. "Welcome aboard, man!"

Kyle shook his hand, and then Rafael blurted "So what are you?"

"He's _human_." Landon said, heavily emphasizing the word.

"For real?" Rafael asked. "They don't usually let humans up in here."

"Wait, who's human?" Another voice asked. This time it was female.

Kyle saw a cute brunette girl walk up behind Rafael. From the way she got close to him he could see they were together.

"His name's Kyle." Another female voice from behind him. One he recognized. He turned to find Lizzie standing over him, the bare flesh of her shapely, toned thighs right next to his face. He looked up to focus on her eyes as quick as he could, but again he was caught. And again, she smirked.

"Dad brought him in last night. We met this morning. Kyle, this is my sister Josie." Lizzie fired off each sentence in the rapid-fire staccato he remembered from earlier in the morning. She set her tray down next to him and plopped herself down on the bench.

"H-hi, Josie." Kyle stammered. Who knew what they could all do? Were they vampires?

"Um, are you all werewolves?" Kyle was almost afraid of the answers.

This elicited an outburst of laughter. Each one in a rush to declare themselves.

"No man, I'm human remember?"

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf!"

"No heck no I'm not a smelly wolf! I'm a witch!"

"Me and my sister are both witches."

Kyle thought he got the gist of it. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked down.

Lizzie would not let the silence go. "I can show you around, you know. Did Hope ditch you already?"

"No, Hope did not ditch him already." Kyle knew that voice. His whole body stiffened, and he turned slightly to see Hope standing there with two trays of food, each one loaded with a variety of food and drinks.

"Well, I just found him here sitting all alone, so it looked like he was forgotten about." Lizzie snapped back quickly.

"I was just going to get us some lunch." Hope and Lizzie were staring daggers at each other.

Lizzie jumped up and grabbed one of the trays from Hope. "Thanks Hope, I'll give this to Kyle and you have yourself a great lunch…somewhere else." Lizzie slid the tray over in front of Kyle without turning from Hope.

Hope didn't miss a beat, though. She walked over to the other side of Kyle and set her tray down. "Oh I will, Lizzie, thanks for your help."

Now Kyle realized he was sitting in between two feuding witches. He tensed up…and he noticed Landon was also remarkably tense. He was sitting right across from Hope.

He refused to look at her.

Kyle stole a glance at Hope, and she was staring almost into Landon's soul.

"Hi Landon," she said purposefully, "long time no see."

Landon fidgeted, and every person there, except for Hope, was visibly uncomfortable.

"You know, I should really get ready for my History of Vampire Lineages class." With that said, Landon plucked a burrito and a bottle of Pepsi off of his tray, clumsily rose from his seat and then power-walked out of the cafeteria without a backward glance. It looked like Raphael wanted to go after him, but Josie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wow, you sure can keep a man." Lizzie said under her breath.

"You know I'm a werwolf right, Lizzie? I can hear you." Hope said flatly. She had not taken her eyes off of Landon until he was 100 percent gone from sight.

"Yes I know you can hear me, I was counting on it!" Lizzie snapped.

"Guys, can we not today?" Josie said with the same frustration Kyle had heard from her father earlier.

Kyle suddenly felt extremely hungry. He saw Hope had loaded up his tray with burritos, hot dogs, potato chips, some kind of soup and a bottle of water, plus a bottle of Sprite.

The bickering around him faded into the background and he tore into the food.

No one seemed to notice him as an apparently age-old rivalry played out yet again for its usual combatants.

Just then another boy appeared. He was African-American, and had a huge afro.

"Hey, the same old argument?" He said.

"Pretty much." Said Rafael.

"Who's this?" the boy asked, clearly meaning Kyle.

Lizzie broke off her verbal assault on Hope. "He's Kyle. He's human. Kyle this is MG. He's a vampire."

MG smiled then. "Hey man, nice to meet you." Kyle shook his head in the affirmative, eyes wide and a little wild.

Lizzie didn't notice this. "Kyle, why don't I show you around tonight? You'll be safer with me, trust me."

"Your dad said I was supposed to show him around!" Hope said, stiffly.

MG broke in. "Lizzie, I'll come with you and we can show him together—"

Both girls whipped their heads around in one synchronized movement. "MG, NOT NOW!" they barked.

Kyle saw MG, apparently used to this treatment, shrug his shoulders and begin to sip on a juice box.

 _Wait_ , Kyle thought, _that's not a juice box…it's a juice BAG._

Then Kyle saw that there was no food on MG's tray, only several of the bags, filled with red liquid.

 _Ugh_ , Kyle thought. He wasn't very hungry after all.

He sat there and stared off into space as the group snarked at each other, wondering what in the world was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

As Kyle sat and listened to the annoying bickering, he saw that many of the other kids in the cafeteria were drifting off, getting ready for their next classes.

He dreaded what would come next. He didn't want to be alone with Hope again. His eyes darted around, looking for a way out.

Another girl sauntered up to their table. "Hi, gang." She said, and her voice sounded slightly mocking. She had an olive skin tone, and short, dark, wavy hair.

Both Josie and MG looked away, Hope ignored her, and Lizzie spat "What do you want?!"

The girl's face became an expression of exaggerated offense. "I'm just here to meet the new meat, I mean, _boy_."

Now Hope's eyes narrowed. "His name is Kyle. Kyle, this is Penelope."

"Hi Kyle." Penelope said. "Do you play football? Lacrosse or something? Nice shoulders."

Everyone grimaced. Kyle didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her.

"Good talk." Penelope smiled a bright smile. Then she turned to Hope.

"Dr. Saltzman says you need to bring this cutie back to his office."

Lizzie started to rise. "I'll take him!"

Penelope laughed. "He didn't ask for _you_ , Lizzie, he asked for _Hope_."

Everyone was quiet now. Lizzie sat back down.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." She laughed again, then winked at Kyle right before she spun and walked off.

After she was gone, Hope stood. "Ok Kyle, let's go." She reached for his hand, but Kyle instinctively yanked his hand away, not even looking at Hope.

Rafael stood up with his tray. "Well, we gotta head out. Nice to meet you, man." He directed at Kyle, then Josie said something similar and followed him.

Lizzie snatched her tray up, then stalked off without saying a word, long shapely legs carrying her out of sight within a few seconds. MG shrugged and followed after her, a well-meaning smile on his face.

That left him alone with Hope.

 _Oh, no._ He thought.

She was looking at him. Then without a word she tossed her head to the side to indicate that he should follow her.

He grabbed his tray and did just that. They both put their trays in a return cart, then Hope veered off down yet another unoccupied hallway.

For a short while they were both quiet. Then, still walking slightly in front of him, Hope finally spoke.

"Soooo…you're afraid of me now?" Her voice sounded plaintive. For some reason he felt bad about it, despite the girl's terrifying power.

"Uh, no. Of course not." He lied.

"I'm a werewolf, remember. I can hear your heart beating like a triphammer. I can smell it coming off of you."

He didn't say anything.

"My father was a man that everyone was afraid of. Every time people were around him, they responded just like you. I know what it looks like, what it sounds like, and what it smells like."

She whirled to face him, large breasts continuing to sway and jiggle even after the girl herself had stopped moving. Kyle knew she must have heard his heart surge then, because he was certainly afraid. His eyes darted around again. There was no one else nearby.

 _"_ _I'm not going to hurt you."_ She said emphatically. "I only did what I did so you would believe me."

"Yeah, I understand. Completely. Absolutely." Kyle said quickly. He nodded his head vigorously, as if the intensity of the motion would make her believe him.

She didn't. She sighed and seemed to deflate. Then she turned and started walking. Kyle kept after her.

They got to the Headmasters office, and Kyle hoped that he would then be able to spend time alone with the man in charge, but when they went in Hope closed the door behind him and remained in the room.

"Please sit down, Kyle." Alaric said, motioning to a chair.

Kyle sat down quickly.

"So Hope explained everything, right? You know who we are now?"

Kyle nodded and softly answered. "Yeah."

"Alright. Good." Seeing how timid the boy now was, Alaric looked at Kyle, then at Hope. He had a questioning look on his face. Hope shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I thought if we could answer the ' _why you?_ ' question, we could find out what that ritual was all about." Alaric moved to his desk and turned his computer monitor around.

"And to find out _'why you'_ , I needed to answer this question: _who_ are you?"

"So I did some research on your family tree…" Alaric began scrolling on a web page he had on the screen.

"Hope, Kyle's family is a first family of their town."

Hope stepped forward. "Kind of like the Salvatores here in Mystic Falls, right?"

"Yes, very similar. It's not reflected in wealth, but it _is_ reflected in their status." He finished scrolling and landed on a photo.

"What that means for us is their family history is well documented. Much more so than other families. I've found news articles and documents going back almost 120 years."

Both Kyle and Hope moved to look at the monitor. They bumped shoulders, then both recoiled quickly. Both of their faces were beet red. Alaric smiled and shook his head.

"Look at that photo there." He said to get them both back on task.

Faces still red, they looked. A look of astonishment grew on Hope's face. She turned to look at Kyle. But Kyle saw what it was and quickly became disinterested.

"That's my great-grandfather on my dad's side. William Carter."

It was a picture of a man, probably a few years older than Kyle, standing with who must have been his wife and child in a portrait.

"I already know what you're going to say. He looks like me. It's brought up in the family all the time. That's how genes work though, right?"

Alaric and Hope shared a look, then Alaric shook his head. "No Kyle, he doesn't 'look like you', he looks _exactly like you_."

"And that's because, in a way, he _is_ you. Or more precisely, you're him."

Kyle was just staring at the Headmaster now.

"Kyle, you're what we call a doppelgänger."


	8. Chapter 8: Lizzie

_***_ **WARNING:** _From here on the sexual imagery starts to go a bit left. You have been warned..._ ***

Lizzie, who had not gone to class as she was supposed to, stomped across the grounds, righteous anger flowing through every vein.

She tromped through the woods at a breakneck pace, then sat down against a tree in a nice clearing she had found years ago. It was very tranquil here. She had spent a lot of time in this place. Even Josie didn't know about it.

This time it didn't soothe her as much as she had hoped.

God, that Hope was such a bitch! A grandstanding, arrogant, _father-stealing bitch!_

She hated that her father seemed to rely on Hope and bring her in on all of his important decisions. She hated that Hope acted like Lizzie should be ok with that, like it was no big deal. Well, it _was_ a big deal! Hope wasn't _that_ much older than her!

She hated that Hope was a powerful witch who had her own magic, and didn't need to siphon it like her. She hated that even _that_ wasn't good enough for her and that she had to be a werewolf, too! Not only that, but she could create vampires and hybrids with her blood! Fucking Christ, enough already!

And then to top it all off, Hope had the biggest, _juiciest_ rack she had ever seen! It was disgusting how much God had given her.

She was always walking around with her nose up in the air and those tits bulging out. Lizzie had caught her arching her back out plenty of times to attract attention. And how many times does someone have to stretch per day? The bitch was always stretching!

Then look at what she wore! She always wore just the right thing to make it _look_ like she wasn't trying to show them off, and yet the tops were always clingy, always form-fitting. It was always something that showed every last (probably intentional) boob jiggle as it happened. Why did she somehow never have her school jacket on?

 _Ok, Hope, we get it! You have big tits, already! Wear flannel, bitch!_

Guys (and some girls) were always checking her out. But none really had the guts to approach her. Most of the kids were afraid of her, and rightfully so, as far as Lizzie was concerned. The girl was bad news, and had been ever since she first showed up.

Everyone knew who her father was, and according to Lizzie's father, Klaus Mikaelson was one of the worst supernatural beings who ever lived. She had only met him once, though, and he hadn't been too bad.

Hope wasn't much better, as far as she was concerned. She had created a vampire/werewolf hybrid without permission once, and that had gotten the poor boy killed.

Then from what Lizzie had heard, Hope had indirectly gotten her own mother killed through her own selfish actions.

 _What a bitch_ , she thought. _A big-titted BITCH._

If any of these guys had any guts, they would be all over Hope, but even though she was a lot safer, no one ever looked Lizzie's way. _Never_. She never got the guy!

She knew she couldn't compete with the sheer amount of boobs Hope was working with, but she tried to accentuate her other attributes. She was tall and thin and blonde. She knew she had long legs so she constantly tried to show them off…all to no avail.

The only guy who was interested was MG, and although he was cute, he was shorter than her and way too dorky. His earnest affection for her really annoyed Lizzie, and she wished he would crush on someone else.

She had tried to hook up with Rafael when he first arrived at the school, but he had rebuffed her immediately. As soon as she had seen him, she could just picture herself riding him hard, riding that black dick all night long and then collapsing on his ripped, sweaty chest afterwards.

Instead, Josie had got the guy, and now _she_ was the one collapsing on his chest. It wasn't fair. She was going to be a virgin _forever_.

But that new boy. Kyle. Yes, she had been pissed off that her father had sent her to fetch him, but she had immediately noticed that he was tall and cute, and had broad shoulders. He was taller than her, which was nice for a change.

Even then she was still annoyed, but when she had caught him ogling her ass it had given her quite a thrill. That's the exact reason why she had been incrementally shortening all her skirts an inch or so every couple of months. Her father had went ballistic when she bought a super-short skirt (although her mother had been ok with it), so now she only bought the longer ones that he found acceptable, and then shortened them later.

And still she never caught any guys looking at her or perving on her or anything. And she was constantly checking for it! That's why she always caught them staring at Hope, or more specifically, Hope's chest.

Sometimes Lizzie stared, too. She wondered what size those things were.

 _Stop it!_ She told herself. _Stop thinking about Hope!_ This is what everyone did, they always thought about Hope.

Even her father.

Lizzie knew that's why she was angry. When she had caught Kyle looking at her ass, and later caught him checking out her thighs it had been a real high for her. But she also knew that the more time he spent with Hope the more he would get pulled into her vortex. Then Lizzie would become an afterthought to Kyle, just like she was to everyone else.

God, why couldn't it just happen for her? Josie had Rafael, and even though it had gone bad she had been with Penelope before that. Hope had a string of doomed suitors, and even MG was out there hooking up with girls. She didn't want him, but she didn't want him to want _other_ girls.

She never had anyone. No one to hold hands with, and no one to kiss. And what was becoming increasingly important was that she had no one to _fuck_.

She didn't know why, but she was becoming more and more horny every day. To an alarming degree. Sometimes she would just be walking along, and then she would feel a slight tingle down there, and the next thing she knew she would be sopping wet and would have to go somewhere and take care of it.

But Lizzie was getting tired of finger banging herself to sleep every night. And there was no way she could get any kind of sex toy. Not only was mail inspected with magic, but every time there was a crisis, you could realistically expect all of your drawers and closets to either be turned inside out or hidden inside of. She wouldn't want anyone to discover the 12 inch black dildo she had seen online hidden under her bed. No, she couldn't ever order anything like that.

She wanted a real man to pick her up, throw her down on her bed and bury himself inside her to the hilt. Then repeat until morning came.

But she apparently was not good enough for that, though. No one was interested.

Her train of thought had taken her from anger, to desire. She was horny as fuck again.

She took a quick look around, and as usual there was no one nearby. This was her place, and in all her years she had never seen another soul here.

So she slid her hand down into the waistband of her skirt, and down into her underwear, which was already damp from her juices.

Two fingers easily slid deep inside herself. She pumped them in and out with increasing fervor. At the same time her thumb rubbed furiously on her clit, sending jolts of pleasure across her body, exploding out from the center.

Lizzie threw back her head and moaned as she continued her finger pumping. A rhythmic squelching sound became more insistent, mingling with the other sounds of the trees, wind and animals around her.

Finally, after she added a third finger and stretched herself just to the point of pain, it became too much for her. She arched her back even more, this time with her hips and butt coming off the ground completely. Her whole body spasmed and writhed on the grassy floor of the clearing as she came _hard_.

She lay there for a little while, chest and tiny tits heaving, hand still resting in her underwear, cupping her sweltering, wet and gently throbbing pussy.

Feeling just a little bit better, she decided she had better go back and clean up, then get to her final class before her dad found out she skipped.

She pulled her hand out of her underwear and quickly stuck her fingers into her mouth, noisily sucking the juices off of them. Then stood up, feeling a little shaky, but in a good way. She steadied herself with a hand on the tree.

Swaying a little, she felt her pussy juices dripping down the insides of her thighs now that she was standing.

Using her fingers, she collected as much as she could and again stuck them in her mouth and sucked it off.

Lizzie then determined that she had better get back to her room and really clean up if she was going to make that next class. So now recovered from the intense finger-banging she had just given herself, she stalked off back toward the school.

As she left, she was very, _very_ glad that there had been no one around.

Except, unknown to her…there had been.

He had not come to the school to see Lizzie pleasuring herself. That was not even close to why he was here.

But he was not displeased. Not displeased at all.


	9. Chapter 9: Doppelgänger

"A _what_?" Kyle asked after a long silence. "I don't understand."

Alaric moved back around his desk to stand in front of Kyle.

"A doppelgänger is a duplicate of a person. Usually in mythology they're unrelated, and mostly evil."

Kyle stood there, dumbfounded.

"But in reality, we've found that a doppelgänger is usually born within a family line, and separated by many generations. On the evil thing, that one's a 50-50 shot as far as I can tell."

"And Kyle, they're not created by accident."

Kyle's brain was whirling. "You're saying that I'm an exact copy...of my great-grandfather?"

Alaric grimaced. "Possibly. It's possible. It's also possible that your great-grandfather is himself a doppelgänger, a copy of a previous ancestor from past generations."

Sitting down hard, Kyle shook his head. "So I'm him like, _reincarnated_?"

"No, you're your own person. Doppelgängers are genetic duplicates, similar to identical twins. Even though they're biologically identical, your experiences still shape you into the person you are. That's why they're not all evil, and not all good."

Hope chimed in. "It's like every once in awhile, the universe reuses a template when a life is created."

"Well, more accurately," Alaric said, "it's like the universe would like to create a unique person each time, but the creation of a doppelgänger forces a previous template to be used, right down to the cellular level."

"So what you should be thinking right now, Kyle, is who in your family's history would do this, and why?"

Kyle's head was shaking from side to side. "I have no idea! Besides my dad and me, there's no one left on that side of the family. My grandparents died when I was 10. I barely knew them. Anything further back then that…" He trailed off.

Alaric sat on the front edge of his desk. "It's really important that we find out. And when I say important, I mean this is life or death…for you."

Kyle's eyes were huge. "What?! Why?!"

Alaric and Hope shared a look. Then Alaric spoke again.

"There's a lot of power in a doppelgänger. They don't occur naturally, it takes a lot of effort to create one, and they're created for a specific reason. It's usually not a good one."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying I have a lot of power?"

Again, the look between Alaric and Hope. Alaric shook his head.

"No, Kyle. I'm saying there's a lot of power _in you_. For someone _else_ to use. And to get that power, it has to be released. And to release it, well…"

Kyle thought he knew where this was going. Alaric confirmed it when he finished his sentence.

"…you have to die."

The words made the bottom of Kyle's stomach drop out. He was glad he was sitting down.

"That's why you can't leave," Hope said. "We didn't stop whoever started this. They'll still be looking for you."

Trying to keep his voice level, Kyle asked "What do they want? What does my death get them?"

"We don't know yet." Said Alaric.

Then he looked at Hope. "That's why we'd like to try something. Maybe if you see what happened that night you might recognize something."

Kyle was confused, and a little outraged. "Did you _record_ my parents being killed?"

"No, of course not." Hope said, softly. "But I can show you what I saw that night. You can see when we saved you."

Kyle was not sure he wanted to see it. He wanted to know what happened, but the words themselves were bad enough. He was not sure he could stomach the visual of his parents dying.

Still, he had to know. He looked up at Hope. "Ok. Show me."

Given the go-ahead, Hope walked over to stand in front of Kyle. He gripped the armrests to stop his reflexive recoil from Hope. She saw it, but didn't remark on it.

Instead, she bent forward and placed her hands on either side of his head. The girl's gargantuan breasts were at once squished together, and also trying to pop out of her v-neck top, almost directly into his face. He knew he should not be distracted by them, but _JESUS_ they were huge! And she did smell good, too…

But suddenly, he wasn't in the chair any longer. He was outside of his house. He was running!

In the chair, Kyle's body struggled, and Alaric got behind him and held him down by his shoulders.

Kyle's awareness was still outside of his house, and he had no control over anything. He was starting to panic.

Then he heard Hope's voice, disembodied, and everywhere. Soft, calming, she spoke directly into his brain.

 _"_ _You're safe. Just let go and watch. You're safe, Kyle."_

So he did. He saw Alaric holding a large crossbow. He ran up the steps to his front door and yelled "Hope!"

He heard Hope's voice, this time from right where he was. She was speaking words he didn't understand. Before Alaric reached the front door it burst inward.

Without breaking stride Alaric and Hope walked into a nightmare.

All around the large living room there were candles and gutted animals, pigs, birds, and foxes. It looked like their entrails along with the candles had been used to make a circle in the center of the room.

Hope swung her head to the left quickly and Kyle's vision went along with it. There he saw his mother pinned to the wall by her hands, feet and stomach, black metal spikes protruding from each location. She was either still alive or very newly dead, because the body kept convulsing.

Kyle heard Hope's gasp of horror as she saw it. Alaric yelled out "Hope!" again and the view snapped back around to Alaric.

She ran over to him, entering the circle of destroyed animal bodies. On some sort of table Kyle saw his own body, wearing the same clothes he was wearing now. At the foot of the table Kyle's father lay with one of the black spikes in his stomach.

Then, in the blink of an eye a black, growling shape rushed forward out of the darkness beyond the circle, straight toward Alaric, who was closest to Kyle's unconscious body.

Alaric managed to fire a crossbow round, but it either missed or went right through the thing.

Then the creature was on him. It batted the crossbow aside and grabbed Alaric by the throat. The two grappled viciously. Hope again yelled out some unintelligible words and the thing flew off of Alaric and was pinned to the wall behind him. Splayed on the wall Kyle could see it was a man in dark robes, but not much more than that.

Alaric quickly surged forward and grabbed Kyle's body, tossing him over his shoulder. He started to move off, but Hope screamed.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Which translated to 'not at all', because the thing flew off the wall, straight at Hope, clawing at her face. She tried to use her magic to defend herself but she was buffeted around the room by the thing's animal ferocity. They kicked over several candles as they fought, and the room caught fire.

Alaric dropped Kyle's body unceremoniously and tried to grab the creature. A quick swipe of it's arm slashed open a bloody gash across Alaric's chest. He fell backwards, blood seeping out of him.

Hope again tried to say some words, but the creature's hand shot out and gripped her throat. Kyle felt like he was choking, he could feel the fear as Hope struggled to breathe.

Up close, Kyle could see the thing was indeed a man. It looked like a very old, withered man. The pale skin was leathery and pockmarked. It looked emaciated, but the strength of the creature was incredible.

Then it threw back its head and howled in pain. It released Hope and whirled. Kyle could now see that Alaric had thrown some sort of ax or hatchet into the thing's back.

It clearly meant to attack him again. Hope, voice raspy, barked out a word and the creature flew back again, but did not stay immobilized like before. Kyle could see the figure through the accumulating smoke as it rose from the floor.

Again it was preparing to rush at the two, but then a voice cried out.

"GET MY SON OUT OF HERE!"

Kyle saw that it was his father, who had hauled himself to his feet. His body was already on fire. Maybe the pain of the flames had woken him up. He still had the spike in his gut.

Hope surged forward to reach for Mr. Carter, but he himself ran forward, ignoring what must have been agonizing pain, and threw himself on the creature.

He did not try to fight, but instead used his ebbing strength to simply hold onto the thing as longs as he could. They both started to burn as the creature tried to free itself from the desperate grasp of Kyle's father.

"HOPE, WE'RE LEAVING! NOW!" It was Alaric. Then Hope…Kyle…he felt himself yanked hard, and turned to see Alaric running out of the front door with his own body draped over his shoulder.

Hope followed right behind him, and the two kept going to their truck, only glancing back once they were inside, Kyle's body sprawled across the back seat.

Inside, silhouetted by the flames there was just a remnant of two shapes struggling. Then Alaric accelerated and they took off down the street.

The memory ended.

Kyle "woke up" and he was back in the chair, with Alaric holding him down and Hope's impressive cleavage in his face.

Kyle realized he was crying.

"What the hell was that thing?" He asked, through a strained voice.

"We don't know." Alaric said. "We've never seen anything like it."

"We were wondering if you had?" Hope had backed way off, and was practically on the other side of the room now. She sounded apologetic.

Alaric nodded in assent. "Correct. Did you see anything that could give us a clue as to who or what that was, or why this happened?"

Kyle sat forward and held his face in his hands. He should not have agreed to that. It was way worse than he ever dreamed it could be. His parents, brutally murdered, and that _thing_.

But there _was_ something. He had seen something.

He stood up and walked over to Alaric's computer. Checking the site on the screen he could see it was a website dedicated to his family history. He typed in a search.

"When that thing was choking me…choking Hope…I saw its face."

"It was hideous." Hope said.

The results of Kyle's search came back and he clicked a link. Then he gestured toward the screen.

Alaric and Hope got closer so they could see.

"It was my grandfather."


	10. Chapter 10: Alaric

Alaric let the two teens go for the day. He told Hope to take Kyle to see Dr. Tig. He would need someone to talk to to sort through the trauma he had suffered.

He stood there, looking at the computer monitor and the image of Kyle's grandfather still showing on the screen. What was going on here? Kyle said his grandfather had died years ago.

Hope verified that the face on the screen was the face she had seen, but Alaric himself had not seen the thing's face. He had no reason not to believe them, though.

Either way, that wasn't what was paramount here. Alaric moved around behind his desk and sat down. He had to take some time now and concentrate on the matter that had been bothering him all morning, the thing that was really important.

Hope Mikaelson's fat, juicy tits.

 _My God,_ he thought, _those tits were just begging for a squeezin'!_

His hands found his belt buckle, and worked quickly to unfasten it.

Normally he worked hard to ignore Hope's oversized assets, but that only worked if he didn't see her every second of every day like he had for the past week or so.

Driving all the way out to Colorado with her plump tits constantly forcing their way into his peripheral vision had been an ordeal. He told her she could ride in the back and sleep, but she had laughed and said she didn't want to ride in the back like a child.

 _No Hope, you are definitely not a child. Damn._

His hand closed around his thick shaft and he started slowly pumping.

God, it would be so good to get his hands on those. When she had bent over in front of Kyle just before he had almost sprayed his shorts. He pretended not to look at first, but when she closed her eyes to enact the spell he had leaned in and gotten a good look down her shirt. That cleavage was _insane_.

Kyle was a lucky bastard. He felt bad for him because his parents died, and life as he knew it was over…but at least at his age he had a shot at getting ahold of those juicy breasts. Alaric knew he didn't have a chance in Hell. So he had to settle for just looking.

It's too bad she was wearing a bra or he could have seen everything. He so badly wanted to see her nipples. Logically he knew it was not a big deal, because the way her nipples always poked out of her top he figured she might as well take it off. Was she cold all the time? Why were they always so hard? Why was she trying his resolve so much?

His shaft pumping began picking up steam. In his head he knew he should have went back to his room, but he couldn't wait. This. Couldn't. Wait.

He thought about all the time they spent together training in martial arts. For some reason the girl refused to wear a decent sports bra, so her breasts were constantly flopping around. He thought surely that must be painful, but she never changed her workout gear, so he supposed not.

Even as he pumped his meat he felt bad. Hope thought she was better than she really was. She had started landing quite a few hits on him lately. She thought it was because she was learning, but it was really because Alaric couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter while he was teaching her.

She still left way too many openings and broadcasted her attacks with sloppy form. He could easily take her down, but he was always distracted when her breasts were jiggling here and there. Then he would be the one who was flat on his back with her smiling over him.

God what it must be like to be under her, pumping up into her while those tits sway over you. _Shit!_

His hand was working away furiously now. He was bucking his hips, moaning and everything.

He had tried to put some distance between them. She had been his student a long time, and he knew she saw him as a semi-father-figure at least. Sometimes she tried to hug him. He had tried to put a stop to that by making it look like he didn't want to be hugged.

Just when they got out of Colorado, he was gassing up the truck. Kyle was still asleep in the back seat, and Hope and gotten out to feel some fresh air on her face in the dark, early hours of the morning.

He saw her standing off at the edge of the lot by an open grass field. He could tell immediately that she was crying. He froze. He knew as her teacher he should go see what was wrong, but he had a bad feeling…

Then he mentally kicked himself for not going to help a student who needed consoling, so he finished gassing up the truck and walked over to her. He was half-hoping and half-dreading what might happen next.

He came up behind her and said "Are you alri—"

But before he could even finish she whirled and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, face still wet from crying. Her face was pressed into his bandaged chest, and those monstrous tits were pressed almost flat into him. He could feel the flesh squishing against him. _Dear God!_

His cock had sprang to life immediately. From limp to solid iron in less than a second. Her body was so soft and warm, and she smelled so good. It had been everything he could do to move his groin back from her while not pushing her away. As a werewolf, she had superhuman strength, so pulling away from her to any degree was a supreme act of will.

He knew trying to disentangle her arms from around him would hurt her feelings, so he tried to do the least possible without encouraging her. He knew from experience if he used any real strength in putting his arms around her she would press into him even harder and she'd _definitely_ feel his rock hard cock then.

So he just endured as long as he could and tried to talk to her. He told her that she did good and that she saved a life.

She had finally pulled away. Thank God she had closed her eyes to wipe away her tears. It gave him a split second to adjust his dick in his pants so his hard-on wasn't noticeable.

She opened her eyes again and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like a lot of hugs. Is your chest ok? Is it still bleeding?"

He had smiled and told her it was alright, then put an arm lightly around her shoulder and guided her back to the vehicle, positioning himself so he was slightly behind her and she wouldn't see the bulge of his raging hard-on.

He put her in the front, and then went around to his side. He felt something strange as he got into the truck. Once he closed the door and the light went out he quickly checked himself…

…yep…he had jizzed in his pants.

Hope was starting to fall asleep, but she said something about smelling chlorine or ammonia, then drifted off.

He knew she had smelled his cum. Even when not in her wolf form she had a heightened sense of smell.

She had nodded off, and Alaric started up the truck, then spent a few seconds staring at the sleeping girl's rising and falling cleavage before he began the long, uncomfortable journey home.

He gave up on the memory. The whole time he had been pumping away like there was no tomorrow. He finally blew.

The eruption not only covered his stomach and got all over his shirt, but some hit him in the face and he felt it go in his hair.

"Uuuuughhhhh…" He moaned. Now he felt really bad for doing this in his office.

He sat there for awhile, not pulling up his pants or making a move to clean anything. He was tired.

This would just not do. He couldn't go on like this. He just couldn't. His judgement was being affected. There was only one thing for it…

…he needed some steady pussy in his life.

He kept repeating this in his head as he drifted off to sleep in his office chair.


	11. Chapter 11: Kyle

Much later, Kyle was lying on the bed in his room, just trying to process things.

He had talked to Dr. Tig for almost 2 hours after Hope had dropped him off there. He didn't know if he exactly felt _better_ , but he knew it had helped in some way.

Hope had said that she would find him again at dinner, but Kyle didn't go.

He wasn't hungry. He knew he should probably eat, but his stomach just kept on feeling slightly nauseous. Besides, he had actually been grateful to get away from Hope. The girl was intense, or something. Add that to the fact that she had kicked his ass for no reason this morning, he just wasn't interested. He didn't care how beautiful she was, or how big her boobs were.

At first he had thought that he would sneak off the grounds of this school and somehow hitchhike or something back to Colorado, but they had his phone, and his wallet was gone, too.

Even if he had them, after re-living that memory with Hope, he thought they were probably right about it being dangerous out there for him. Something was out to get him. Was it really his grandfather? Kyle didn't know what to think about anything now.

He felt a little bad for his attitude toward Hope. He could see in the memory that she and Dr. Saltzman had clearly saved his life, so he should show them a little more gratitude. But something ungracious in his head kept asking _why couldn't they have showed up 20 minutes earlier?_

Then his mom might be alive, and his dad…

Kyle shut his eyes hard. The only way _out_ was _through_ , as the saying went. He had to figure this out. Only then could he get out of this madhouse.

Another unpleasant thought forced its way to the surface. What about this doppelgänger business? If it worked the way Dr. Saltzman said, then would he ever be safe? Would he always be a target for evil creatures to use in whatever depraved rituals they needed him for?

Would Dr. Saltzman let him leave? Surely they couldn't keep him forever, could they?

A soft knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Kyle?"

It was Hope. Of course.

Kyle felt a tiny surge of fear, but he suppressed it. Tried to remain calm. She could hear his heartbeat.

"Kyle, I missed you at dinner. Are you ok?"

He concentrated on his breathing, on what he must breathe like when he was asleep. Slow, calm breaths, in and out, nothing wrong here, just asleep.

He kept it up for quite awhile, then she eventually went away. He heard her receding footsteps moving down the hallway.

A long while later, he started feel restless. He stood up and went to grab his shoes.

He was going to go out and walk the grounds. He couldn't stay cooped up in here forever.

Kyle opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, being careful to head the opposite direction from Hope.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

Kyle slipped outside without being seen. Or at least without being seen by anyone who knew anything about him.

He headed to the edge of the trees, with the thought to just walk and wander along the tree line and let his thoughts work on these problems in solitude.

It was not to be.

"I like to come out here to think, too." It was a female voice. Kyle turned to face the speaker.

It was Lizzie. She had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a white midriff-baring tank top that really didn't cover very much. Her nipples were poking through the fabric unceremoniously. And due to her extremely short skirt she was showing even more leg than before. The blonde was smiling a very cute smile at him.

It took effort, but Kyle physically shook his head to keep from straight-up ogling the girl. He looked down and said. "Oh, if this is your spot I'll just take off."

He moved to do so, but she ran a few steps to catch up with him and linked her arm into his.

"I don't own this place, silly! Well actually, I just might, my mom really owns it."

Kyle didn't know what to say. Not that he had the opportunity. Lizzie went on.

"Listen, I'm sorry about lunch, but as you've probably figured out by now, Hope is bad news. If you need someone to show you around I'm more than happy to help."

"I mean, I know everything that's going on around here, so if you want or need info you can just come to me."

"I'm sorry my dad set Hope onto you, she's really like the angel of death, you'd be best to stay away."

Kyle stopped walking and grabbed Lizzie by the hand.

"Hey, I have no idea what's going on here, but Hope and your father actually saved my life, so I'm not going to badmouth the girl."

Lizzie acted shocked. "What? No, of course not! I wouldn't want to do that." This, despite her just badmouthing Hope mere seconds ago.

Now she seemed at a loss for what to say, if it wasn't something negative about Hope.

Kyle asked "So you and your sister are witches?"

Lizzie brightened right up. She took his arm again. "Yes! We are, but we're a special sort of witch from the Gemini Coven. Back in the day I would have been required to absorb Josie in a year or two, but we're not doing that anymore…"

Kyle frowned, but Lizzie wasn't looking.

 _Did she just say she was going to ABSORB her sister?_

Kyle had to admit, Lizzie was lifting his spirits, her inane chatter was somewhat adorable, and it took his mind away from everything he was going through.

Of course it had to end.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?!" Kyle knew that voice.

It was Hope.

The two spun around, and there she was. Hope had changed, too. Now she was wearing a sort of ribbed cream-colored top that was _extremely_ form-fitting, and a pair of light blue jeans that hugged every ample curve Hope had.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ Thought Kyle. _That BODY._

"Nice top." Said Lizzie, icily.

"Nice skirt." Said Hope, just as cold.

Lizzie let go of his arm and stepped forward. Hope stepped up, too, and suddenly the girls were squaring off. Kyle thought if magic spells were going to be flying maybe he should be somewhere else.

Hope noticed that Kyle was edging away. She pointed at Lizzie and screamed out "She used a locator spell to find you!"

Kyle froze. "Wait…what?"

Lizzie's face turned deep red.

"Is a locator spell like a tracker?" Kyle asked. "That's pretty messed up."

"Yeah!" Hope said. "She would need something personal of yours to do it. What did you take, Lizzie?"

Lizzie was mortified. "I just wanted to talk to him without _you_ around." There was a lot of venom in the word 'you'.

Kyle asked "Did you take something of mine, Lizzie?"

Lizzie paused for a long moment, then spit out a rapid-fire burst of speech. "Just a strand of your hair when we were in my dad's office! It's not a big deal!"

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "Hope, how did _you_ find us?"

Lizzie brightened. "Yeaaahhh! Now _that's_ a good question."

Now Hope's pretty face blushed.

"Welllllllll…?" Lizzie prodded.

Hope seemed resigned now. "I used the locator spell…"

"AH-HA!" Lizzie blurted.

"…that your dad told me to put on Kyle." Hope then smirked and crossed her arms over her breasts, squishing them in what Kyle would have thought would be a painful way but apparently was not.

Lizzie stepped closer to Hope. "You are a _hypocrite!_ Kyle doesn't need help from you!"

Hope stepped closer and closed the gap between the two. "Well, you're a _harpy_ and Kyle doesn't need you salivating over him!"

"Salivating?! I see the way you looked at him! I heard about what happened with Landon! Kyle's with me because he doesn't want to be next!"

Hope was furious now. "You don't know what you're talking about! And Kyle would choose me over you in a heartbeat, just like your dad does!"

With no hesitation, Lizzie punched Hope square in the face with all of her might. Or at least she tried to. Hope was ready for her and easily dodged, leaving Lizzie off balance. In the blink of an eye Hope whirled and launched a spin-kick to Lizzie's chest that sent her flying backwards and tumbling into the grass.

Kyle stepped forward and yelled out "Hope! Lizzie! Stop it, we don't have to do this!"

Neither of the girls even looked at him, but they both yelled out "SHUT UP, KYLE!"

Kyle stepped back and watched as Lizzie picked herself up, and and two girls squared up again.

"Nice kick, Hope, but my dad taught me how to fight, too!" The two girls were circling each other, and the distance between them was decreasing fast.

"Yeah, but you don't seem to learn!" Hope went in for another kick, but instead of trying to dodge, Lizzie jumped inside of Hope's kick and grabbed her.

Then Hope screamed.

Kyle was really beginning to panic. "Lizzie what are you doing! Stop!"

But Lizzie dropped Hope to the ground and didn't even look at Kyle. "She's a damn tri-brid werewolf, witch, vampire thing!" She screamed. "I just had to even the odds a bit!"

Hope was shakily picking herself off the ground. "I can't believe you _siphoned_ me!"

"Afraid of a fair fight?!" Lizzie shouted.

"I'll still kick your ass!" Hope screamed, then lunged at Lizzie.

The two grappled, and this time there was no pretense of martial skill. Kyle witnessed two screeching, hair-pulling, cursing and kicking teenage girls trying to scratch each other's eyes out as they rolled around on the ground.

Neither girl could really land a good blow as the were so close they couldn't strike carefully. Each one had a fistful of the other's hair, and they kept rolling all over the lawn so neither one remained on top for long.

Inevitably, Lizzie's tank top was ripped, exposing an extremely pink nipple to the elements. Then in turn, Hope's top was torn, and with each tumble a veritable mountain of pale boobflesh threatened to escape from the overworked bra holding it in.

By now a crowd of kids had gathered to watch the spectacle. A cry went up from the closest ones:

"Hope's tits are out! Hope's tits are out!"

The alarm was picked up by students further back, and the clarion call rang out for all to hear:

"Hope's tits are out!"

"HOPE MIKAELSON'S TITS ARE OUT!"

Kyle swore he could feel the ground shake as the older male students trampled the younger ones to get a look at the legendary, voluptuous rack of the infamous Hope Mikaelson.

He stood apart from the other students, off by the tree line. The two girls were screeching like a pair of banshees, so Kyle almost didn't hear the voice behind him.

"Kyle! Dude! Over here!"

He turned around, and it was a boy in a hoodie, clearly trying to hide behind a tree.

The boy gestured wildly to him. 'Get over here, man!" He was hissing in a loud whisper.

Kyle walked over to him and saw it was someone he had met earlier. "Landon, right?"

Landon pulled his hoodie down, his eyes kept cutting back and forth between the fight and Kyle.

"Yeah, man, listen…" he leaned in close. "…be careful with Hope. Dude, do NOT be alone with her, and whatever you do, DON'T go to her room!" He was still nervously looking around.

Kyle responded with his normal voice. "What are you talking about—"

Landon cut him off, gesturing fiercely and still whispering. "SHHHHHHHHHH! Dude, she can HEAR you! And so can all the other werewolves and vampires! But they're probably distracted now!"

Kyle shook his head. "Well she already kicked my ass this morning and almost bit me if that's what you mean…"

Again he was cut off. Landon was shaking his head violently. "No no no no no! She can do a lot worse than that! Just be careful, dude!"

And with that Landon turned and stalked off quickly into the darkness of the trees.

Then Kyle heard another voice. Loud. Authoritative.

"GIRLS! STOP! NOW!"

Moving back to the scene of the fight, Kyle saw Dr. Saltzman pushing students out of the way to get to the two wrestling girls.

When they heard his voice, they both immediately stopped and pushed away from each other. They stood up, and as if they were in sync, they stood ramrod straight and looked down at the ground.

Dr. Saltzman stepped in front of them and took the sight in.

Both girls were covered in dirt and grass stains. There were scratches on both of them, and Lizzie's makeup was smeared all over her face. Both of them had ripped shirts. You could clearly see one of Lizzie's nipples, and in Hope's case, her chest was heaving so much it was threatening to pop her breasts right out of her bra.

Dr. Saltzman quickly turned and pointed at two boys. "You two! Jackets! NOW! He snapped his fingers to hurry them up. Both of the girls pulled the jackets on without a word.

"Alright girls, let's go. My office!" Then, with the girls following, Dr. Saltzman turned and stomped back through the crowd of students, who parted like the red sea to let them pass.

Kyle couldn't help but notice that Dr. Saltzman's fly was down the whole time, and he had some kind of crusted stains on his shirt. He thought it probably didn't matter, though.

The night was suddenly quiet again, as the gathered students drifted off to whatever they were doing before the fight.

Kyle sat down at the base of a tree and considered everything. He didn't want to be in between whatever was going on with Hope and Lizzie.

Then there was the fairly ominous warning from Landon. He had seen the boy's reaction to Hope earlier at lunch, so something was definitely not cool there.

He had already decided to limit time with Hope as much as possible, and now he felt he should probably do the same with Lizzie. Maybe he didn't need any friends while he was here. Maybe Dr. Saltzman could figure this out quickly and he could leave.

But where would he go?

Kyle sat on the grass outside for a long time into the night, and the answer still didn't come.


	13. Chapter 13: Punishment

Hope was still waiting outside of Dr. Saltzman's office when Lizzie stomped out and slammed the door behind her. Like Hope, she was still wearing an oversized Salvatore School jacket - except Lizzie looked especially petulant in hers.

"He wants to see _you_ now." Lizzie said sullenly.

Hope thought she would extend an olive branch. "How bad was it?" She said. "Should I just run now?"

The attempt at humor was not acknowledged, and the olive branch was slapped away, then stomped on, and then burned.

"Why would you run away? He _loves_ you! I'm getting all the punishment here! He's upset that I almost hurt his precious Hope!"

Hope was stunned by the sudden vicious attack, so she said nothing as Lizzie went on.

"Just because your father died doesn't mean you get to steal mine! I'm supposed to be the siphoner!"

Then she stalked off down the hallway, fury evident in every aspect of her being.

Hope sat, still reeling from Lizzie's verbal assault.

The door opened again, and Alaric stuck his head out. "Hope." Was all he said, and the tone was not gentle.

Hope walked into the office, expecting and fearing the worst.

Alaric was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. Hope was just waiting for him talk.

Then he finally stopped and whirled on her. "Hope, I didn't teach you all that so you could use it to beat up my daughter!"

Hope said "But—"

Alaric cut her off. "I know Lizzie threw the first punch, but you're older than her! You should be able to prevent things from getting to that point."

His tone got quieter. "Hope, I thought you were growing past all these tendencies. If you're too immature to not roll around in the grass pulling hair, then I'll take another witch with me when I go on recruitment missions."

Hope was really alarmed now. "NO!" She barked.

"I mean, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong and it won't happen again!" She was pleading now. She relied on those missions to keep her sane. She needed to go out on the road and feel like she was actually accomplishing something.

Alaric shook his head. "But it's always something, Hope. And then you're always sorry. If it's not a fight then its a needless argument, or you doing something else you shouldn't be doing, and we have to clean up the mess later."

Hope looked down at her feet. She _hated_ disappointing Alaric. It was the worst feeling. He and Caroline Forbes, the Headmistress, had practically raised her.

"I can do better." She said. Not very convincingly.

Alaric shook his head. "I want you to think about this. How you could have handled this differently. For now I'm taking you off the Kyle Carter situation."

"WHAT?" Hope's head snapped up as she shouted.

"I'm the only one he knows here! He doesn't even know anyone else!"

Alaric again shook his head. "Really? Is that why he's afraid of you?"

Hope was caught off-guard. "W-what?" She knew it didn't sound convincing coming out of her mouth.

"Hope, he's as tense as a tripwire around you. When I asked you to explain about us here, what did you tell him? What did you do?"

Hope looked down again and crossed her feet.

Alaric spoke again. "Hope?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. She spoke softly, just barely audible to Alaric. "I just showed him a wind funnel and then a little of my werewolf side…"

Alaric's eyes went wide. "You transformed into your wolf form in front of him?! You could have killed him!"

Hope still didn't meet his eyes. "Not all the way. Really only halfway…like second-stage werewolf…" She trailed off so the last part was just a whisper.

Alaric slapped his forehead. "No wonder he's terrified."

"I wouldn't say _terrified_." Hope said defiantly.

Alaric seemed to be done now. He was holding his head in his hands. "Alright Hope, thank you. You can go. Please just try to do better."

Hope stood motionless for a moment, then turned and very slowly made her way to the door.

Before she opened it, she turned back. "Oh, you can give this jacket back to whoever you got it from, I didn't really see who it was."

She started taking it off and Alaric moved to forestall her. "Just hold onto it for now, you can give it back tomorrow." He didn't want to be distracted by those huge…

…TITS. He was too late. Hope had shrugged off the jacket and was walking over to him to hand it back. Her clingy, ribbed top had been ripped open in the fight with Lizzie, and now Alaric could see every little bounce and jiggle as she moved toward him. His cock quickly exploded to full size, just narrowly avoiding bursting out of his fly, which Alaric just now noticed had been open the entire time.

In desperation, he grabbed the jacket from her hands and held it in front of him to shield his erection.

"O-ok, Hope, I'll get it back to its owner. Go get some sleep."

But Hope didn't move.

Still looking at the ground, Hope said "I'm sorry for disappointing you. I really am." Looking at her eyes he saw they were glistening.

 _No oh no no no,_ he thought. _I've got to head this off!_

"Hope, you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." Still keeping the jacket in between the two of them, he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. He tried to turn her around and move her toward the door.

But again, she didn't budge.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _Too late._

Sure enough, fresh tears bubbled over her eyelids and streamed down her face. _NO!_ He thought. _When there's tears that means…_

"Dr. Saltzman…can I have a hug?" She had folded her arms under her breasts in a kind of 'self-hug' that had served to push her already plenty exposed breasts up even further out of her ripped shirt.

She sounded and looked so pitiable when she asked his heart truly did break.

However, his rock-hard cock did NOT break, and was actually threatening to erupt right in his pants, so a hug was _absolutely_ out of the question.

Again he tried to deflect. "Hope you're going to feel better in the morn—" But it didn't work.

She cut him off. " _PLEASE_ , Dr. Salzman? I really need it." Now those crying, pleading eyes were looking up at him, and he couldn't find a way to say no.

"Hey, sure." He said softly. His plan was to keep the jacket there as a kind of a barrier, and then try to keep his groin away from the young girl, but she had other ideas.

As soon as he spoke in the affirmative, she snatched the jacket out of his hands and threw it to the side, then she surged forward and threw her entire body into him, knocking the wind out of him.

 _G-gaahh. GOD. Those fucking tits. Those TITS!_

The girl's entire voluptuous, _juicy_ body was pressed tightly against his. Once again her face was pressed into his chest, as if she were trying to burrow into him. And her gargantuan, fleshy breasts were flattened up against him.

She kept moving and writhing around, and he could feel every bit of give and take as her breasts molded themselves around his body just under his chest. Hope seemed to be doing her best to forcefully smooth out the giant mounds against him.

Even worse, she pushed her groin into him so that there was no room for any doubt that she had felt his engorged cock. She'd have to be completely clueless to not know what that was.

The way she kept grinding on him he wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer, so he started pulling away.

"Uh, H-Hope are you ok…?" He tried to gently grab her arms but the girl wouldn't budge, she just kept up the same rhythmic, insistent grinding on him. "Hope…?!" He managed to grunt out. Between her grinding and her fleshy tits pressed into him he couldn't hold it any longer.

He came right in his pants.

"OOoooohhHHH!" He cried in a raspy voice.

An explosion of cum the likes of which he had never felt before erupted out of his cock. He felt the warm fluid fill his underwear and start dribbling down his legs.

His knees actually became a bit weak. He tried to disengage himself from Hope but she _still_ wouldn't let go. She guided him over to a large chair and pushed him back into it. She stood over him, an intense look on her face.

"I knew it!" She said, in a whisper filled with wonder.

"I could smell it on you when we were in Colorado. I knew I made you cum!" She seemed very happy about this.

She was staring directly into his eyes now. "I've seen you looking at my chest a lot. I thought I was just imagining it, but when I made you cum then I knew I wasn't wrong!"

Alaric had absolutely no idea what to say now. He was straight up dumbfounded.

Hope went on, almost talking to herself and not him. "This is good. This is great. I need a man, not one of the boys in this school. We would be perfect for each other!"

Eyes wide, and still paralyzed by the situation, Alaric couldn't think of anything to say.

Then Hope knelt down and started pulling at his belt buckle, trying to unfasten it.

Now he was galvanized into action. "Hope! What are you doing?!" He heard his voice jump a couple of octaves and he knew he sounded sounded frantic.

She laughed. "I know you just came in your pants, so I'm gonna help you clean it up." She had gotten the belt unfastened and was unbuttoning his pants.

Alaric quickly batted her hands away. "No, Hope! We can't do this!" But the hands immediately came back and she didn't stop. She kept on going after his pants, laughing.

"Why not? I don't have a boyfriend, and you're not really with Caroline, right? No one would get hurt. I'm sure Lizzie and Josie would understand eventually." She had gotten his pants unbuttoned and started to slide her hand into his damp underwear.

But the mention of his daughters was the final push he needed. He swatted her hands away violently and jumped up out of the chair. Despite her greater speed and strength Hope was caught unprepared and was shocked when he pushed her away.

"NO, Hope! NO!" He yelled at her while fastening his belt and zipping up his fly. He was uncomfortably aware of the rapidly cooling cum deposits dripping down his legs.

She looked genuinely shocked. "But I just thought that…"

"GET OUT!" He shouted at her, and she saw the anger in his face.

She started crying again, and then she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Alaric stood there, shaking. Trying desperately to think of a way to salvage the situation, but he couldn't.

There was only one thought going through his head:

 _Thank God Klaus Mikaelson wasn't alive…_


	14. Chapter 14: Attack

The fall air was starting to become uncomfortably crisp outside, so Kyle decided to call it a night and head back inside.

Sitting in the tranquil area didn't really bring him any new answers, so he hoped maybe a good night of sleep would instead.

Standing up, Kyle felt a shiver, but it was a different type of shiver than from just the cold.

He spun around quickly, and his heart surged into his throat.

It was that _thing_ from Hope's memories!

It was just standing there watching him, partially visible in the trees under the half-moonlight. How long had it been standing there?

Kyle's mouth dropped open, but the fear made him swallow any words that might have come out.

A breeze picked up out of nowhere, and was now gaining strength. The tree branches began swaying with the wind, and small sticks and leaves were beginning to blow everywhere.

In the blink of an eye the thing closed the distance between itself and Kyle. Its arm shot out and before he could react there was a powerful hand crushing his windpipe.

Kyle's hands flew up to try to dislodge the arm, but the thing's strength was too much for him.

Now that it was up close, he could see the pale, mottled and leathery skin beneath the black robe, which was blowing violently in the powerful wind.

And he could see the hateful, _hateful_ eyes staring at him. The creature drew Kyle's face about an inch away from it's own. Then it spoke.

"Your friends thought they could hide you from me? _You. Don't. Run. From. Me. BOY!"_

It's voice was chilling. Inhuman and unmerciful.

Kyle tried to force a word out. "G-grandfather?" He hissed out, using the last of his air.

He saw the creature's eyes widen for a moment. Then the awful face smiled - the pockmarked, sallow skin stretching over the distorted face.

It opened its hand then, and Kyle dropped to the ground. He didn't try to get up and run, but just struggled to get air in his lungs.

The thing stood over him.

"I am not your grandfather, boy. _He_ was _ME_."

Kyle had recovered a good deal of air, so he started to crawl away, but the thing moved quickly and pinned Kyle to the ground with a bare, bony foot. He couldn't move it or get away.

"And you, _boy,_ are an imperfect copy of both of us!" Then the foot released him, but as Kyle tried to push himself up to get away the foot came back and kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling onto his back. The dark shape loomed over him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Came a fierce shout from behind the creature. It spun, and Kyle managed to sit up enough to see who it was.

It was Hope. Still looking scuffed up from her earlier fight with Lizzie. Grass stains, scratches, and ripped top showing far too much pale bosom.

The creature said "You…", but before it finished, Hope cut it off.

" _INCENDIA_!" she shouted. And the creature was instantly engulfed in a torrent of flames.

Kyle felt a wave of terrible heat wash over him, and he scrambled backwards in an undignified crab-walk.

But then the flames simply went out. Appearing to Kyle as if someone had run a movie in reverse. No leftover heat or smoke. Just gone as if they had never ignited.

Kyle could see Hope just standing there staring at the the robed thing, eyes wide and chest heaving.

Then Kyle heard a quick hissing sound go over his head, and the creature stepped to the side and shot its hand out in one swift motion. It had caught something.

A crossbow bolt.

Looking behind him, Kyle saw Dr. Saltzman with a crossbow in hand, his face hard and determined.

Then there were more footsteps on the grass, and a black man in a shirt and tie, probably in his late twenties or early thirties ran up holding what looked to be some kind of ball-and-chain style weapon.

"Trust me," the newcomer shouted out, "you don't wanna see what this can do!"

Apparently it didn't, because between one moment and the next, the creature disappeared.

There was no fanfare, flash of light or sound. It was just gone. The wind began to die down, and soon it was calm again. The four of them were still, bracing for another attack. It didn't come.

"I think it's gone." The black man said.

Dr. Saltzman lowered his crossbow and offered a hand to Kyle to help him up.

"Kyle, what happened?" He asked.

Kyle rubbed his throat, which was still hurting from being squeezed earlier.

"I just turned around and there it was. It told me…it told me…"

They all waited for him to finish.

"It said I was an imperfect copy of my grandfather." Then he went on before anyone else could speak. "No! It said that it _wasn't_ my grandfather, and that my grandfather was him, but that I was an _imperfect_ copy."

He looked at Dr. Saltzman. "What am I going to do? What am I?"

The Headmaster put his hand on his shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, I promise, but first we have to make sure that thing isn't still around here."

Then he turned to the black man. "Dorian, you take the east and south end, and I'll check the wards on the west and north sides."

Dorian nodded and turned to go. Dr. Saltzman called after him.

"Get Emma, Penelope, Mark, and James, too. Have them cast a scrying spell and see if anything turns up."

"Got it!" Dorian yelled as he took off running.

Dr. Saltzman grabbed ahold of Kyle's arm. "But first I'm going to get you back inside, then we'll go over this after I finish with the wards."

"I can take him." This was from Hope. A soft voice that nonetheless startled Kyle because he had forgotten she was there somehow.

He felt the Headmaster tense up when she spoke. He didn't look at her.

"That's ok, Hope. Just go inside, I'll take it from here."

But she was insistent. "You need to check the wards. Now. I can take him back for you."

Kyle noticed she was looking directly at the Headmaster, trying to look into his eyes, but failing. The whole mood was uncomfortably tense. Kyle almost wished for the creature to come back.

Dr. Saltzman released Kyle's arm and started quickly running away, all without looking at Hope. Over his shoulder he called.

"Take him to my office and have him wait!"

Once again, Kyle found himself alone with Hope.

She was looking after the retreating Headmaster, and seemed lost in thought. Kyle was just about to say something when she snapped out of it and turned to face him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said. "You got there just in time. Thanks, I really mean it."

She came to stand in front of him. Kyle was forced to awkwardly stare directly into her eyes, because otherwise he was afraid of staring down at her 75% exposed breasts.

He took a quick look. _Make that 80%_ , he thought. _Dammit!_

Hope didn't look away from him. She just stared, then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Listen, this has been a scary night. I have…hot chocolate in my room. I could make you some? We could talk about…things? Maybe we'll figure something out?"

Kyle felt a tiny surge of panic. He really was grateful to her. How could he not be? She had saved him yet again. But he still felt some instinct telling him to stay away from her. And there was also Landon's cryptic warning, telling him specifically to avoid her room and not be alone with her.

"Uh, well Dr. Saltzman said I should wait in his office, so I should probably just go there. We could do the hot chocolate some other time, right?" _Hopefully, never_ , he thought.

For just a second her eyes narrowed, and she looked furious and hurt, but the expression disappeared so quickly Kyle thought maybe he was just seeing what he expected.

She smiled then. "You know what, you're right. Maybe some other time. Let's get you to Dr. Saltzman's office."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, which he tried to cover, but he thought she probably saw it.

She started walking back toward the house, and Kyle fell in beside her, worried not only about the thing that seemed to be hunting him, but the people who were saying they meant to protect him.


	15. Chapter 15: Convergence Part 1

*** ONE HOUR BEFORE THE ATTACK ***

Hope fled Alaric's office with tears almost blinding her. She felt sick. Her stomach was twisting in knots, but she kept moving on instinct, not really caring where her feet took her.

 _How could I be so STUPID?_ She thought.

What had she done wrong? What?

She had been sure he would reciprocate her feelings. She had been catching him looking at her breasts for the last few months now.

Hope remembered that she used to hug him and Caroline all the time when she was smaller. Every time she would learn something new. Hug. Every time she did the right thing. Hug. She overheard them once saying they wanted to reinforce her connection with humanity. It was fine, because she needed it.

She needed that connection because she couldn't be in the same city as her father. He wouldn't see her or even talk to her. Hope remembered how alone she had been.

She had always been able to go to Caroline and Alaric. She always felt so loved when Caroline would hug her, or Alaric would pick her up and swing her around, just like he did with his real daughters.

But then, she had hit puberty. Everything had sucked after that. She remembered one of the boys making a comment about her "balloon boobs", and she had been mortified. She couldn't help but be self-conscious after that.

Soon, she saw that boys were reacting differently toward her. They were still afraid of her, but some of the more aggro boys made moves on her - which she rebuffed. Some tried to wheedle their way into her heart by pretending they were her friend and that they actually liked her, but she would always discover that all they wanted was to get their hands on her boobs.

Those that messed with her heart were rebuffed with _extreme prejudice_. Soon they stopped trying and just stayed scared. That was fine.

What wasn't fine was that the one person she thought she could go to also started acting weird.

She relished positive affirmation from Caroline, but she really, really treasured it from Alaric.

Ever since she hit puberty and filled out, he was less and less willing to be in physical contact with her. The hugs were very brief and hurried, with little physical contact. Like he couldn't wait to get away from her.

She felt gross and disgusting. Hope felt that it was him rejecting her. Especially when she would see him still handing out those long hugs to his two real daughters.

Inside, Hope knew that was part of the trouble with Lizzie and Josie. She had a chip on her shoulder because they got to have a real dad, and she didn't.

Alaric still praised her plenty, with words, but it used to mean so much when he would tousle her hair, or if they were all in a crowd he would place his hand on her back and she felt safe.

She remembered all the sports games that she didn't really like playing. She tried to do good because when they won she could jump into his arms and it wouldn't be strange for one brief moment. But then he always pulled away quick and it was over.

Eventually she started to turn inwards. Seeing Lizzie and Josie with their dad made her bitter and spiteful. So after one of Lizzie barbs one day she decided to just give in to the spitefulness.

She knew Lizzie was looking for a boyfriend, but even though the tall, leggy blonde looked like a model she scared away all the guys with her desperate attempts to jump right into the steady dating/engagement stage.

Hope had decided to steal attention from Lizzie by accentuating her cleavage and breasts in such a way that it didn't look like she was doing it on purpose. But if Lizzie was trying to attract attention, Hope would be there in a v-neck or something to make them pop out. Mission accomplished

It was petty. So, so petty. But she couldn't help herself.

She kept it up for a long time, until one day when she was training with Alaric. She had been trying to perfect her spin-kick and she was looking for an opportunity to try it out on him.

Suddenly she saw his eyes widen, and she spun and flattened him with the kick. She had been so happy, but Alaric picked himself up off the ground and in a terse voice said they should call it.

Her elation evaporated immediately. Had she hurt his pride? Why was he not happy for her?

He told her that she did great and that she was really learning, but the words sounded empty. Without looking at her he told her he would see her next time, and then he hurried away from the dock without looking back once.

Hope felt like she had been crushed. What had she done?

She stood there, thinking about the moment when she had caught him with the kick. His eyes had widened. Had he seen something behind her?

 _No_ , she thought _. He was looking right at me._

Then she corrected herself. _NO. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at…my CHEST._

She didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. It made sense.

 _Ugh_ , she had thought. _Not him, too_. Not him. He couldn't be like all the other guys. She actually had _respect_ for Alaric.

But then, she thought some more. He wasn't _quite_ like the other guys, was he?

He hadn't actually _wanted_ to look at her breasts. He got distracted, then she kicked him, and he was upset at the _reason_ he had been distracted, not because she had beaten him.

She thought back about everything between them. The distance, the lack of contact, the missing hugs.

He wasn't repulsed by her, he just didn't want to objectify or think of her in that way. He really did think of her as a daughter. It's just that it wasn't as instinctive with her as it was with his biological daughters. With her he had to work at it, and she had caught him off-guard.

She smiled and a sudden warmth flowed through her. All of her good feeling and respect for him had returned.

Unfortunately, something else was triggered. She had stood there on that dock, and thought about what a good man he was, she thought about how he took charge and kept hem safe.

Then she started thinking about those hugs, and how his sculpted chest felt when she pressed herself into it. She thought about how it felt when those strong arms were around her. She started to feel a lot of warmth in her groin.

Hope remembered gathering her things and heading back to her room to furiously masturbate to the thought of Alaric fucking her rough and hard.

She had been wearing two sports bras that day at the dock. From that point on any time they sparred she only wore one. It annoyed her to be bouncing all over the place, but it was always worth it to see the expression on his face as he tried not to look.

When she had just hugged him in his office, she had felt that same hardened chest pressed against her boobs. It felt _so_ good. And then she had felt his rock hard cock as she squeezed him tighter. Once she felt that she had lost control. She just started grinding her groin into him for all she was worth until he came in his pants.

She had wanted so badly to get at that dick, but he had pushed her away. What was going to happen now? Would he kick her out of the school?

Shaking her head, Hope brought herself back to the present. She was on the upstairs balcony looking down at the few kids that were up this late hanging out.

She wiped away her remaining tears and watched them. They were so lucky. They got to be just kids. Sure, they all had some minor tragedy in their lives, but her life was like an _opera_ of tragedy. She envied and resented them their carefree lives.

Looking closer, she saw that one of the groups was actually Josie, Rafael, MG, Lizzie and…Landon.

 _Landon_ , she thought. The memory was also painful.

He had lied to her, then made it look like she was the bad guy, so everyone was on his side. He had told her he loved her, and would do anything for her, but one night it turned out he _wouldn't_ do anything. And then she became a pariah. Or at least more than she was already.

And Lizzie. What a _bitch_. She focused her hearing, and from that distance she could just make out her name being spoken many times. Lizzie was animated, so no doubt they were discussing the fight.

Lizzie thought Hope took everything from her, but Hope knew she hadn't. She actually very much wanted what Lizzie had. A stable family and friends.

And now, she and Lizzie were literally fighting over Kyle. Lizzie was desperate for a boyfriend, and Hope had to admit she was desperate for someone, too. Someone to be her friend and be on her side and someone she could confide in.

But she had ruined the possibility of that with Kyle by blasting him across the dock and scaring him with her wolf form. What the hell had she been thinking? She wanted to impress him enough to keep him from Lizzie, but instead she had terrified an already traumatized boy. She guessed Lizzie would actually get him now, and Hope would remain alone.

Then she got angry.

 _NO!_ She thought. _Lizzie's not going to get him. I never get what I want!_

She thought about her family. A family so powerful and yet it took minor miracles for any of them to get what they wanted.

Hope decided she needed to be like them. She needed to step up and TAKE what she wanted.

Dammit, _someone_ was going to love her.

She whirled and power-walked toward the back grounds where she had the fight with Lizzie. She thought Kyle might still be around there. She was going to do whatever she had to do to get him on her side and against Lizzie. She knew it wasn't mature, but she was beyond that now. This night and Alaric's rejection had flipped another switch somehow in her. She was done playing around.

When she got back to the spot, she had frozen for a second. Kyle was being attacked. The creature!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted!


	16. Chapter 16: Convergence Part 2

*** ONE HOUR BEFORE THE ATTACK ***

Dorian sat at his desk and studied the sample of the mysterious scroll Caroline had brought him back from one of her increasingly frequent overseas excursions.

He was worried about not only Caroline's state of mind, but about the relationship between her and Alaric.

Alaric had been his teacher, mentor and later friend, while Caroline had become his friend after years of working together. He felt for them both.

He knew Alaric really loved her, and had for a long time, while she had never felt the same way about him. Instead she had loved two vampires, creatures that Alaric, and even Dorian himself, had good reason to hate.

Caroline was looking for…something. She wasn't fulfilled here, he knew. She kept running off to find something else. Neither Ric, nor her daughters, nor this school were enough. Something would have to give soon.

It didn't help that Alaric really, _really_ needed to get laid. But the guy was hopeless.

Dorian himself had heard Alaric begging… _begging_ Caroline for some ass on _two_ separate occasions. If he begged twice, he probably begged more than that. And if Dorian heard it, then someone else might have heard it. It wouldn't do.

He knew that not everyone could be a smooth player such as himself, but damn it all, he was a _teacher!_ He was sure he could teach Alaric a little bit of game. But that kind of thing took time, and broaching the subject with someone like him would be difficult. Ric needed a win now.

So he had went to Caroline and asked her could she please just hook Ric up just to get him by. She had not reacted well. He remembered her response well:

"NO, Dorian, I will NOT just 'break him off a little ASS'!"

And then she had gotten physical. Luckily he always kept up with his vervain supplements, and as a failsafe he always had a couple of vervain implements on his person that could be used as a weapon just in case any of the vampire students got unruly.

She had went away without hurting him too badly, but he had to get Ric some pussy before he pushed Caroline too far and she straight-up killed him.

There were a couple of students who he had seen giving Alaric the eye. Ones that he knew were down to fuck and wouldn't cause a problem, but Ric just couldn't see it. For such a smart guy he was blind to things like that.

Dorian knew the two girls he was thinking of would make Ric forget all about Caroline. He knew because he had smashed one last year, and the other one just last week. As young as they were, they knew what they were doing! Ric would be back on his feet after either one of them.

He stopped concentrating on the scroll and threw his head back, mouth open in what would look to anyone watching him to be a silent scream. Then he brought it back down again.

"Whooooooooooo!" He exclaimed, short of breath. "Girl, I told you I have to concentrate now, I don't have time for this."

He rolled his chair aside slightly so the girl who was under there could crawl out, but she didn't.

Penelope Park still had his cock in her mouth, and she shrugged her shoulders in a _'so what?'_ motion while she continued sucking him.

"Penelope! _PenelopePenellllopeee_ …PenelooOOOOAAAAH!" Dorian lost track of what he was saying as the girl mercilessly deep-throated him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed while trying to hold out. He looked over at the blowjob timer on his desk. It was simply a cooking timer, but no one had ever asked why it was there. It read 27 minutes, 30 seconds.

No girl had ever made him cum in less than 30 minutes, and he would take that record to his grave! Once he had off-handedly mentioned this to Penelope, and since then she had taken to trying to beat the time.

She was used to these little, no-pussy-getting entitled brats around here. When you're 17 years old if a girl just brushes against you that can make you blow your whole load.

Not him, though. He wasn't going out that way.

That's just not how he was raised.

Penelope continued her relentless, pitiless deep-throating and sucking.

 _"_ _Jesus Fucking Christ!"_ He shouted. Didn't the girl need air? How was she doing this? Was she using her magic?

Out of the corner of his eye, Dorian saw a row of twelve lamps. Three of them throbbing and pulsating with orange light.

 _The wards!_ He thought. Those lamps lighting up meant there was an unknown supernatural manifestation on the grounds. With what he knew about the doppelgänger situation, he couldn't afford to ignore this.

"P-Penelope! Stop!" She had looked up at him quizzically with eyebrows up when he said her name, but when he said 'stop' they came down in anger and she shook her head, causing more spasms of pleasure for him.

"Hmmmmmnnn hrrrrmmm!" She said, mouth full of black cock.

He reached down and started pushing on her forehead to try to get the girl to quit, but she fought him. The chair began rolling backwards in a perversely comical display.

With a burst of strength, Penelope surged forward and took the whole 10 inch shaft in, down to the balls, then threw her arms around his waist and began furiously kneading and squeezing his butt cheeks. She would not be dislodged until she was done.

In a final attempt, Dorian managed to squeak out the words "Penelope…th-the…ohh God…!"

"…WARDS!" he finished. That was all he had. He gave in then.

But he had managed to back up far enough that Penelope had been forced to come out from under the desk to keep his cock in her mouth, so she then saw the pulsating lights on the ward lamps.

She backed up to let his shaft slide out of her throat and fall out of her mouth. It did so with a loud _squelch!_ sound. A deluge of saliva also flowed out of her mouth and sluiced off of the long, thick, shiny black meat she had just had lodged down her throat.

"Oh shit!" she said, breathlessly. "You have to go!"

"You think!?" He yelled. "Bitch, let go of my ass so I can get out of here!"

"Oh, sorry, Dorian!" She said. She had been gripping his ass with all her strength.

He jumped up and fastened his pants. "It's Mr. Williams!" He said quickly.

Then he ran and grabbed one of the weapons off the wall. As he got to the door Penelope shouted after him.

"I wasn't finished yet! You still owe me!"

She didn't know if he heard her, but she smiled. She reached over and reset the blowjob timer. She was going to suck that dick dry later on. Penelope Park always got what she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17: Convergence Part 3

*** ONE HOUR BEFORE THE ATTACK ***

Alaric stood frozen in place for a long time after Hope ran out of the office crying.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe it.

This was all his fault. He knew it. It didn't matter what Hope had done, he was the adult. He was in charge. He had let this happen.

He had been ogling and fantasizing about his student's breasts for over a year now, and clearly she picked up on it. Now he had hurt her, and there was no way to take any of it back.

He felt sick. The nausea had been growing in the pit of his stomach ever since she left the room.

 _Dear God._ He thought. _What kind of a monster am I?!_

He had just earlier that day jacked off to the thought of her! He had felt proud of himself for sneaking a look down her shirt!

He was supposed to be protecting her, but he was a predator. The look of hurt and confusion on her face...the thought that he was the one making her feel that way. A girl that he had partially raised…

Suddenly it was too much for him. The nausea overcame him and he dove for the trash can. He landed on his knees and stuck his entire head into the bin.

He puked and puked and puked. Retching over and over until there was nothing else coming up.

Then he laid down on the floor, flat on his back and just stared at the ceiling.

How was he going to fix this? What could he say? What kind of apology could make a dent in this kind of fucked up situation?

Then he sat up straight. A sudden thought occurred to him.

What if she told Caroline?

 _Oohhhh fuucccckkkk_! He thought, holding his head.

Not only would Caroline never let him touch her again...not that she did now anyway...but he couldn't face the thought of seeing the disgust in her eyes when she found out.

He had to talk to Hope. He had to find her and they would work it out before Caroline came back. It would never be the way it was before, but it could go back to some semblance of normal.

He knew he would have to do whatever it took to help Hope get through this. If that meant coming clean to the entire school and stepping down, then so be it. This was all on him.

Alaric hauled himself up from the floor, uncomfortably aware of the new crusted cum-stains in his underwear. There was no time to go all the way back to his quarters -he had to find her, and quickly.

Just then, he saw a text pop up on his phone. It was from Dorian.

"Wards triggered! Back tree line!" There was an indicator light on a map of the property.

 _Oh, shit!_ He thought. _I don't need this now. Not now!_

Nevertheless, he burst into motion. He ran from his office straight to his weapons locker to grab his crossbow.

Luckily, from there it was a straight shot out to the back, and he would be unlikely to encounter any kids. They would have all went back inside after the fight.

At least he hoped they did.

Crossbow loaded, he exploded out of the back door of the school and kept running toward the dot on the map.

Alaric hoped he would have a chance to make things right with...

...Hope?!

Coming up over a small hill, he saw Kyle splayed on the ground, and Hope had just launched a fire attack on...something.

It was the thing they had fought in Colorado! It didn't bode well that it had found them that quickly.

He ran on, seeing Hope's fire attack apparently nullified. The creature said something to Hope, but Alaric didn't wait to hear what it was.

In one smooth motion he stopped, aimed and fired.

The creature caught the bolt.

 _Damn_. He thought. _I'm gonna have to move in for hand to hand._

But then Dorian ran up from another direction, with one of the untested weapons from his office.

He yelled out something, but Alaric didn't hear it, he hoped to fire at the creature again, but then it was suddenly gone.

Suddenly, there was nothing in between him and Hope. She was looking right at him. Unflinching.

He was the one who looked away.

He talked to Kyle to get the lay of the land, while Hope tried to get in his field of vision and catch his eye.

Alaric just couldn't do it. Even though he had every intention of talking to her later, he realized he just couldn't face the girl now. He was too ashamed of his behavior.

Instead, he ran off to check the wards around the other sides of the grounds. Like a coward.

Running from a teenage girl. _Very Heroic, Ric_. He thought as he ran.

The crispy cum-stains in his underwear chafed him but he still had no time to go change.

He kept running, realizing that he would rather have another encounter with that creature than with Hope Mikaelson.


	18. Chapter 18: The Enemy

Dr. Saltzman's office was full of tension, and for some reason the garbage can was full of puke.

Kyle sat and tried to ignore the smell as he waited, and waited, and waited some more for the Headmaster to come back, but it was taking forever. Even worse, he wasn't alone. Hope refused to go away after she lead him back there to wait.

He couldn't be sure, but Kyle thought Hope was kind of stressed out, too. She kept looking at the door every 10 seconds waiting for it to open, but it didn't.

 _What the hell was she so stressed about?_ He wondered. _She lit that thing on fire with her mind!_

Yes, it hadn't worked, but he had seen firsthand that she had other tricks up her sleeve. The girl could handle herself.

He wished she would at least go change. She was still wearing the ripped shirt from the fight earlier with Lizzie, and the way she had her arms folded around herself was causing vast amounts of boob flesh to spill out of the revealing top.

Kyle was deathly afraid after the attack from the creature, but he couldn't help getting an eyeful of her breasts every 5 seconds. Finally, he turned away in the chair just so he could concentrate.

What the hell was that thing? And why was he an _imperfect copy?_

Now that he had turned away, he felt suddenly conspicuous. He took a look at the large window behind Dr. Saltzman's desk. At this time of night with the lights on in there it functioned like a mirror.

Hope was staring directly at him.

 _What the hell is she looking at?_ He thought. The girl was downright beautiful, but Kyle had to admit she freaked him out.

Then their eyes met in the window reflection, and Kyle quickly adjusted the direction of his gaze.

 _At least she didn't catch me staring at her boo…_ His thought was interrupted when the door burst open and Dr. Saltzman strode in, crossbow still in hand.

"Kyle," he said, "let's go over every—" He broke off when he saw the Hope was in the room.

They both looked at each other for a second too long. Kyle had no idea what was going on here.

"Ah, Hope…you didn't need to wait. You can go get some sleep if you want." He didn't look her in the eye. He made a show of walking past her and unloading his crossbow on his desk.

Hope never took her eyes off of him.

"I thought Kyle could use some protection." She said, and her voice was flat.

"Um, ok." Dr. Saltzman turned and pointedly focused in on Kyle.

"Kyle, you said it told you it wasn't your grandfather?"

Kyle nodded frantically. "Yes! It said my grandfather was him, and I was an 'imperfect copy' of both of them."

Dr. Saltzman rubbed his chin. "Imperfect…"

Hope opened her mouth to say something, but then appeared to think better of it, and she stayed quiet.

"Not much to go on, but it's still a clue, and it's more than we had."

"It said something to me" Hope said. "Or it was about to."

Kyle turned to Hope. "That's right! It looked at you and it said _'You'_.

"YOU?" Alaric said. "Do you think it recognized you from before?"

Hope shook her head. "Probably, but it wasn't like it recognized me, it was more like it was going to say something, but then…"

Kyle finished. "…then you set it on fire," he was pointing at Hope, "and when that didn't work, then you tried to shoot it with a crossbow bolt!" He pointed at the Headmaster.

Hope looked up at Dr. Saltzman under half-lidded eyes. "My hero." She said, but the tone was not jovial.

Dr. Saltzman avoided Hope's eyes and did not respond to her. "Well, I think we need a little more than that."

Another voice broke in. "I've _got_ a little more." It was the black man that had showed up to fight the creature earlier. He strode in through the open door holding some printed papers.

"That's good news, Dorian, what do you have?" Dr. Saltzman seemed to remember himself then. "Oh, Kyle this is Mr. Williams, he's one of our best faculty members."

" _One of…?_ " Dorian said, laughing, and he elbowed Hope in the side. She actually smiled.

"Anyway," the man got serious again. He spread the papers on the desk. "Check these out. We were on the right track. It isn't his grandfather, it's his great-great-great-grandfather!" He jabbed a finger on a photo. It was a poor photo from the 1800's, but the likeness was shown nonetheless.

"Phineas M. Carter." Dr. Saltzman read the caption under the image.

"He does look exactly like my grandfather. But I've seen pictures of my grandfather when he was around my age, and he didn't really look anything like me."

Hope spun the picture so it was facing her. "Maybe that's why he said you're _imperfect?_ "

She went on. "But what's the point of making an imperfect doppelgänger?"

Dorian snapped his fingers. "That's just the thing! My guess is that it's a mistake, and Phineas is just going to make do with the crap doppelgänger that he has." He looked at Kyle. "No offense, kid."

Kyle didn't know what to say. But Dorian went on.

"By the look of the skin on that thing and the general state of its body, I suspect it was in some kind of suspended animation - either by choice or not, and it went on too long."

Dr. Saltzman crossed his arms over his chest. "Right. A lot of times doppelgängers are the key to creating immortal beings, or at least a part of it. Maybe Phineas just screwed it up somehow?"

Dorian jumped back in. "We're going to have to hit the library hard tonight."

Nodding, Dr. Saltzman said "Kyle, why don't you and Hope go on to sleep for tonight, and we'll let you know what we find in the morning."

Hope's face showed clear disappointment at those words. "But I can help —!"

Dr. Saltzman cut her off, though. "I know you want to help, but we'll take it from here. Have a good night."

Dorian said "Well actually, we could use her to —"

"NO." The word was forceful, and Dorian looked taken aback. Dr. Saltzman was looking at Dorian, and Hope was staring intently at Dr. Saltzman. Dorian's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them, but he said nothing.

Then Hope spun and stalked out of the room without another word.

It remained quiet for a few moments, then Kyle spoke.

"How am I supposed to get to sleep tonight with that thing out there?!" He tried to sound casual about it, but he knew the fear was evident in his voice.

Dr. Saltzman came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were attacked, but that was out there. That thing won't come in here. We've strengthened the wards on the house itself to actually block strange magic, instead of just warn us. We'll keep it that way until we solve the problem. Ok?"

Kyle nodded.

"Then go and get some sleep. You know how to get back to your room?"

Again Kyle nodded his assent.

"Alright. We'll update you tomorrow." Then Dr. Saltzman and Dorian started talking in low voices, so Kyle walked out the door of the office.

He was half-afraid Hope would be there waiting on him, but she was long gone. Feeling relieved, he walked off toward the room they had given him, and he was hoping they were right about those wards.


	19. Chapter 19: Phineas M Carter

As Kyle walked out of the office, he walked right past Phineas M. Carter.

Phineas had been standing there the entire time, cloaked in invisibility, still holding the crossbow bolt he had taken from the Headmaster. Many of his abilities were beginning to fail him, but that one was still in working order. Their wards were good, but not good enough. The witches they had here were either sloppy. or didn't know enough.

After he had been confronted with the three protectors, he decided to remove himself from the situation. He had became invisible and simply walked away…but not too far.

He heard the one who was apparently in charge tell his doppelgänger to go back to this office. Phineas wanted to know about all of these people, so he followed Kyle and the girl, knowing the leader would appear there later.

He had been standing with them the entire time. Watching his young descendant try his best not to ogle his protector's bosom. Phineas was in dire straights, but he had to stifle a laugh. He had always had an eye for the ladies, himself, no matter how old he got.

 _It must run in the family._ He thought.

When the girl had surprised him, and he whirled to face her, he had immediately recognized her from the skirmish in Colorado. Except now, well…her shirt was torn open.

He had been about to say "You have bountiful breasts, girl!"

But the fool witch had set him on fire before he could voice his appreciation for her womanly shape.

Fire, crossbows, and whatever weapon that last man had appeared with were obstacles that he could easily deal with. However, doing so cost him precious energy. He was using up power at an alarming rate, and he was going to need every last drop. He could not afford to trade punches with these fools.

Although…they were not as much the fools as he thought. They uncovered his name fairly quickly. They worked together, and had skills he could not discount.

He had never seen a place like this before. So many of the supernatural breeds together in one place…not tearing each other apart. Working toward a common goal. It was incredible.

Phineas actually considered taking this place for himself, once he completed the ritual. He did not think he would care to actually run it, but it might be nice to have as a base of operations he could use as a resource.

Except for the werewolves. Filthy creatures. Those would have to be destroyed.

He thought about simply grabbing Kyle and disappearing, but the talk of the library made him hesitate. He couldn't go just yet. He never turned his back on knowledge.

The fact of the matter was, they had been right about more than he cared to admit. Yes, he had created a doppelgänger, and yes, it had been botched. But not by him, by that filthy witch…that _Bennett_ witch.

Just thinking of it made him angry. He had realized within 10 years that he had been betrayed. It had taken him another 20 years to find the witch again, and when he did…

…the thought of what he had done to her made him smile. He had not managed to kill her, but she had paid the price for crossing him. Unfortunately, he had not been able to force her to undo her sabotage. This decayed body was proof of that.

If he ever found another one of that traitorous breed he would kill them on the spot.

Phineas walked out of the office, the two men were retreading the same ground. He wanted to get to their library before they did.

Walking the dimmed hallways of this place, still turning the crossbow bolt over and over in his hands, he thought he could see many ways to improve it. Maybe expand out into the grounds a bit more, create a curriculum of martial disciplines, a standing army of sorts.

There were directional markers showing where the library, as well as other common destinations would be, but Phineas just walked toward the sensation of the greatest collection of magic. It was either the library or it would be something else he would want to investigate.

Then he stopped. There was a picture. Student of the month. He read the name under it on the gold plaque:

Elizabeth Saltzman.

It was her. The girl he had seen in the woods earlier. The tall blonde goddess with the lithe body furiously pleasuring herself when she thought she was alone.

"Incredible." He said, before remembering not to speak. He had an aura of silence as well, but there was no point tempting fate.

She had been just the type of woman he loved back in his day, when he was still Human. He would love to see this one with her hair up, neck covered in pearls, and on his arm for a graceful dance. He always loved the envious eyes of other men when they would see him with one of his beauties.

"Elizabeth. Saltzman." He spoke again, and this time didn't bother to rebuke himself.

Phineas then continued on to the library, which he found empty.

 _Perfect._ He thought. _This will work perfectly._

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice he had dropped the crossbow bolt.


	20. Chapter 20: Plans in Motion

The next morning Kyle had a very brief meeting with the Headmaster, who told him that barring any further information, his job was to be a student.

To that end Kyle wore one of the school uniforms that had been supplied to him, he attended classes that he didn't understand, witnessed demonstrations of power that he couldn't believe, and did his best to blend into the background.

He had been dreading lunchtime. He didn't want to run into Hope, or really anyone. He thought his best bet was to keep to himself until a definitive course of action came along. He grabbed a tray of food, went to a sparsely populated corner of the cafeteria and sat with his back to everyone. He intended to give off an aura that said _leave me alone_.

It didn't work.

A hand clapped down on Kyle's shoulder, then a friendly voice spoke.

"Kyle, what's up man? How was your first day?"

The speaker came around to the other side of the table. It was Rafael, who he had met yesterday. He was quickly followed by Josie and Landon, who spoke cheerful greetings.

Landon looked at him pointedly. "You're…ok, right?"

Kyle nodded his head. "Yes, I took your…advice." Landon breathed a sigh of relief and tore into his turkey sandwich.

Another tray clattered down next to him. It was Lizzie, blonde hair, long sexy legs and all. She spoke to Kyle without looking at him.

"Kyle, it was decided between us that last night is never to be spoken of again, ok?!"

As far as Kyle was concerned, he would never bring it up again. Although he couldn't quite forget the sight of that pink nipple showing through the ripped tank top she had been wearing. He was glad they were all wearing Salvator school blazers today.

"Sure." He said. "I have no problem with that."

But Lizzie didn't leave it alone. "There's just a thing with me and Hope. I can't help it!"

Without thinking he reached out and touched her arm. "You don't have to explain, trust me. We're cool."

Kyle then turned back to his food, and so he missed Lizzie's eyes going wide when he touched her. He also missed her whip her head over to look at her sister, who raised her eyebrows and smiled at her.

Rafael, seeing the look, cut in. "Alright, what are you two up to?!" He asked, laughing.

"NOTHING!" They both said at once. Kyle thought it was adorable. But just when he was going to ask what he had missed, a group of boys came over.

"Yo Raf, you wanted to see us?" The boy was tall and Asian. Despite his apparent deference, he had an aura of command about him.

"Yeah, Jed. Make sure you guys are on time for the game today. It's on." Rafael said.

"Cool." Said Jed. "So who's this?" He asked, indicating Kyle. "Did you adopt _another_ Human? I know he's Human. I can smell it."

Landon said "I'm not adopted!" Indignantly, but no one acknowledged him.

Kyle looked up at Jed and said. "I'm no one, man. I'm just passing through."

Jed smiled. "Well, _no one_ , since you're Human you can play on our team for the game today. Each team has to have a couple of handicaps, otherwise the wolves would dominate!"

Josie broke in on him. "I seem to remember the vampires kicking your asses last year before they changed the rules." She smiled sweetly up at Jed.

His face turned into a grimace for just a second, but he ignored her.

"That's a good idea, though!" Said Rafael. "Kyle, you down?"

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jed before he could.

"Be there today at 3 on the dot. I don't know if you play soccer, but you can't be worse than Landon so I'll take my chances."

Landon cried out "Hey!", but was again ignored as Jed and his entourage moved off.

Kyle actually brightened. "You know, I did play back at my old school."

Lizzie spoke quickly. "I can see that, you look really athletic!" Then her face turned bright red. But Kyle didn't notice. He was thinking it would be good to take his mind off things and do something normal.

Rafael said. "That's great man, but be careful out there. Wolves play rough, and vamps play even rougher."

That brought Kyle back down Earth. Somehow for a moment he had forgotten about the special abilities of the kids that went to school here. He thought of Hope's Olympic long jump from yesterday morning. Was he going to go out on the field against a whole team of kids who could do that…or even worse?

As lunch ended and everyone was getting up to put their trays away, Lizzie turned to Kyle.

"I'll be there in the stands to cheer you on, I'm sure you'll do great."

Kyle was going to thank her, but then a strange look came over her face. She looked confused for a moment, and then it even looked like she was going to fall down. Kyle reached out and grabbed her by the arms before she could.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked, finding himself really concerned.

He was edged out by her sister, and he relinquished his hold on the girl. Josie directed her sister to sit back down.

"Lizzie, these spells are getting worse! I told you we have to tell someone."

"No!" Lizzie shouted. Very loudly. Kyle saw some heads turn. Then Lizzie lowered her voice.

"We can talk about it later, ok? I've _really_ got to go!" Lizzie pleaded. Josie reluctantly agreed, then everyone picked up their trays and headed out.

Kyle noticed he seemed to have become a _de facto_ member of the group, somehow. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't unhappy about it.

What Kyle didn't notice, was that on the other side of the cafeteria, he was being watched.

* * *

Hope had been watching them all as she ate her lunch. She had come to a decision, and made plans last night. Tonight she would put those plans in motion.

She was certain that _she_ would feel better, but others…?

Well…not so much…

Hope put her tray up and went the opposite way from the group of kids. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be bothered with her classes today. Maybe she would go out and run the grounds instead.

She turned down the hallway that would take her to the back lots, then someone spoke to her.

"Hi Hope, it's been a long time."

She spun. That voice! She knew it, and more importantly, she actually _liked_ that voice.

Sure enough, there he was. Tall, handsome, and very, _very_ well built. That same easy smile that she and most of the other girls here had crushed on every time he showed up.

He walked up to her. It wasn't quite a saunter, he wasn't cocky. He was confident, and had good reason to be.

She was staring at him, goggle-eyed. His face showed concern now. "Hope, you're ok, right?"

"Y-yes. It's good to see you, Jeremy!" With that, she threw herself onto him and gave him a tight hug.

"Whoa! What's that for?" Jeremy Gilbert asked, laughing.

"Welcome back!" Said Hope, still holding onto him. He couldn't see it, but her smile was just a little bit malicious.


	21. Chapter 21: Jeremy Gilbert

Jeremy gently untangled himself from Hope's unexpected embrace. He smelled really good so she didn't want to let go.

"So how are things? How are you?" He really looked at her, and she couldn't even see a hint of him checking her out or ogling her. It made her relax.

Still, she suspected the question wasn't entirely benign. Hope knew that Jeremy and his friends had opposed her father, Klaus Mikaelson, on many occasions. For the most part they didn't have kind memories of him, and they were always watching her for any sign she was starting to turn out like him.

She smiled and lied to allay any fears. "I'm doing great."

"So what are you doing here?" She wanted to get the focus off of her as quickly as possible. She didn't like talking about herself.

"Oh, Alaric called me and said he could use some help. Hey, walk with me to his office so we can catch up, ok?"

Hope did not want to go to Alaric's office, so she grabbed his arm to drag him the other way. "You can go there later." She said. "Let me show you some of the new programs we started…unf!" She grunted.

Jeremy hadn't budged.

She put all her considerable strength into it, and yet she still couldn't move him.

He laughed. "Hope, what are you doing?" He again gently removed himself from her grip.

"Jesus!" She said. "How are you that strong?!"

"Would you _walk_ with me, and I can tell you?" Again with the easy smile. Alaric's office was the very last place on the campus that she wanted to go, but she wasn't going to turn down some alone time with Jeremy. As soon as the other girls found out he was here he would be swarmed.

She made a big show of acquiescing to his 'demand' and the two started down the hall.

"So, you know I'm one of The Five, right?" He said. She nodded in assent. She knew about these things academically from studying her father's life.

"The Brotherhood of the Five were supernatural vampire hunters, right?"

Jeremy looked slightly surprised. "Very good, Hope." He said. Hope felt stupid for the idiot grin that spread over her face at his praise.

"The Five were actually 'immortal' hunters. Between the death of the Silas, the original immortal, and then the magical no man's land that was placed on Mystic Falls many years back I seemed to have lost all the power I had as one of the Five."

"And thennnn…." Hope prompted.

"And then," Jeremy said in an exaggerated manner, "a few months ago I started feeling stronger. Like a _lot_ stronger."

He held out his hand. "And then this reappeared." Hope saw an elaborate tattoo on the back of his hand, disappearing under his jacket sleeve, presumably to end across his chest.

"Um, is it complete?"

"Yes." That was all he said. To complete the mark he would have had to kill an immortal. But Jeremy had been killing rogue vampires for years. It probably didn't take him long.

"Can I see it?" She tried to hide her excitement at the possibility of seeing his bare chest up close, but some of it must have come through.

He laughed again, not condescending or patronizing, but just friendly Jeremy's laugh.

"Just trust me, it's complete." Hope knew her face was blushing so she tried to hang back a little bit and hide it in her hair.

They walked in silence for a short while. She didn't miss the opportunity to look him up and down.

 _Boy, his ass looks good in those jeans,_ she thought, _and he walks with a confident swagger._

She thought about the things she would do to him, but she already knew he wouldn't go for it. Jeremy saw her as a child, and he had already rebuffed quite a few of the more aggressive girls. Rebuffed them politely and with class, which made them want him all the more. Penelope had been incensed.

Then she thought. _Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be TAKING the things that I want now._

"Hey Jeremy, can we talk tonight? I'd like to ask you a few questions." _With my hands_ , she thought. "Maybe you could drop by my room later?"

Jeremy looked wary. "Is everything ok?" He asked. He looked concerned. Dammit, she didn't want him to look concerned, she wanted him to look at her like someone he actually _wanted_. This could be the thing to get her mind off of Alaric.

"Well, it _would_ be ok if we could talk." He must have heard some of the lust in her voice, because she could see that the switch had been flipped in him. He was back to "mentor Jeremy mode".

"Hope…I will talk to you about anything you want." Again with the infuriating look of concern. "Why don't we meet in the Library after I finish up with Alaric?"

 _The Library…! Grrrr!_ But she recovered before he saw the frustration on her face. She forced a smile. "Sure, that would be great. I'll text you! Can I get your number?"

Hope could see the indecision on his face. He didn't really want her to have his number because it might be considered inappropriate, and yet it actually made sense for her to have it. She wasn't exactly nobody, after all. She might need his help one day.

She knew that was the thing that tipped him over. "Ok, sure thing." He said, and pulled out his phone.

She called his number and they put their phones away once they were sure it worked.

Hope realized they had reached their destination. "Alright," Jeremy said, "I'm going to get in here and see what Alaric needs. I think you have a class to get to, right?"

Hope blushed again. He knew damn well she hadn't been going to class. He had found her on the way out to the back grounds.

"Yes, I'll be going to class." She said, sullenly. Jeremy opened the door to the office. She saw Alaric and Dorian already inside.

Hope was feeling a little petty, so she suddenly lunged forward and gave Jeremy a _huge_ farewell hug and a juicy kiss on the cheek. Not only did she make sure to leave plenty of lipstick behind, she also made sure to squeeze herself all over him. The whole time she directed a laser beam stare at Alaric, who had what she could only call a 'shocked frown' on his face.

The stunned Jeremy Gilbert did not react for a full three seconds, but then delicately peeled Hope off of him. His face was completely red, with a huge glistening lip-print on his cheek. "Yes it was good to see you, Hope." He half-mumbled. He didn't look her in the eye.

 _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed_. Hope thought.

She surreptitiously checked Jeremy's pants. No tentpole.

 _Goddammit!_ She thought. Normally she seemed to be able to do this to guys without even trying, and now when she wanted to do it, she couldn't!

He was too damn attractive. Probably had no shortage of experienced women his own age trying to hook up with him.

Well, she didn't get a rise out of him, but she got the next best thing. Alaric had seen her glance at Jeremy's crotch and his face was red. Hope also noticed that Dorian was smiling and shaking his head, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. She hadn't meant to put on a show for him, but she was beyond caring now.

Hope took off down the hall and left the boys to whatever they were getting up to. If she couldn't rope in Jeremy then maybe she had given Alaric enough of a kick so that he would make a move.

She would have to think on it some more, but she still had plans for tonight that she had been willing to forestall for Jeremy. Seeing as how their meeting looked like it would be strictly platonic she decided she would move on them anyway.

Feeling happily devious, she endeavored to get to her Ancient Tenets of Spirit Magic class and apologize for being late.


	22. Chapter 22: Game On

Now that it was time to play the game, Kyle was starting to regret agreeing to it. As he stood down by the bench at the base of the bleachers, kids were starting to stream in and fill up the seats. They had set him up with some Salvatore School athletic gear, so he was now in a somewhat tight fitting jersey and some shorts.

He had seen some of the vampires practicing…or more accurately he had seen blurred streaks of color that he could barely keep track of flitting across the field. Only when they stopped for a second could he see who they were.

The werewolves weren't as fast as the vampires, as far as Kyle could tell, but they were damn sure faster than _him_. And a lot stronger, too. What the hell had he been thinking?

 _I thought it would take my mind off of…_ In his mind he could see his dad wreathed in flames. His mother's body pinned to the wall. _Mom…!_

"Hey, Kyyyyyyyyyle…!" He heard a girl's voice in a sing-song manner calling him. Spinning quickly and looking up he could see Lizzie and her sister in the bleachers above him.

"Hi, Lizzie. Hi Josie." He said. "You guys aren't playing?"

"HA!" Lizzie barked. Her and Josie burst out laughing. "We only play sports when we're forced to!" Lizzie said, smiling ear to ear.

Kyle had to admit that with the sunlight behind her, it made a kind of 'halo/rim-light' effect on her blond hair. Combine that with the sleeveless yellow sundress she was wearing, which showed off the smooth skin of her arms and long legs, Kyle couldn't help but stare.

"God, she's so beautiful." He said. And then immediately froze. _Oh, shit!_ He thought. _I said that out loud!_

He frantically tried to remember which ones had the super-hearing. Landon had said both the werewolves and the vampires…but not the witches? He really hoped they didn't…

"What did you say Kyle?" Lizzie yelled. She was leaning forward, and looked confused.

 _Whew!_ Kyle thought. _She didn't hear._

"I said thanks for coming!" Lizzie narrowed her eyes as if she didn't believe him, and the two continued to stare at each other…until Josie finally pushed Lizzie.

"Come on, Lizzie!" She said, laughing. "You can stare at Kyle from up there."

Even though she was being propelled away from him by her sister, Lizzie continued to lock eyes with Kyle, and he in turn could not keep his eyes off of her.

Until he was jarred away from her by the arrival of Landon and Rafael, the latter of which clapped Kyle on the back in a friendly - but still too forceful - greeting.

"This is it, man!" Rafael said. He was really excited. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Yeah, me too." Landon said, without even attempting to infuse any enthusiasm into his statement.

Kyle thought now was a good time to ask an important question. "So how are those of us who are merely human supposed to actually survive this game?"

Rafael got serious for a second. "It's like this, man - stick close to me…both of you, and I'll block the hardest hits."

Kyle shook his head. "But those vampires…I couldn't even _see_ them. How are we supposed to keep up with that?"

Another voice broke in. "Aw, come on man, we'll take it easy on you!"

If Kyle wouldn't have remembered the boy's name was 'MG', the chorus of shouts of 'MG! MG!" would have reminded him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kyle said, smiling ruefully.

MG smiled a wide smile. "Let just have fun out there. And you guys just watch, after Lizzie sees my moves out there today…she's gonna be aaaaaaallllll over me. That's my personal MG guarantee!"

No one said anything. MG's smile started to fade. "She really will! I've got it all figured out, for real!"

Rafael looked away, then Landon pretended someone had called his name and turned around. Kyle followed suit and became suddenly interested in a spot on the ground.

"Oh, I see how it is…" MG said, his confidence shaken.

"GOOD NEWS, BOYS!" Came a booming voice. It was Jed, of course. Sauntering up with a big grin on his face. "We're playing 'shirts and skins', and I volunteered our team to be skins!"

"W-what?" Landon said.

Jed laughed at the stricken look on Landon's face. "That means _off with those shirts_ , boys!"

"But I'm not really in the greatest shape right now, so maybe I could just sit on the bench…with my shirt on…?"

Jed was no longer amused. He moved close to Landon. "You either take your shirt off or I _rip it off you_ , and don't embarrass my team." It was said quietly, but there was an air of menace.

Rafael got between them. "There gonna be a problem, Jed?" He asked, and Kyle thought he saw Rafael's eyes flash yellow for a moment. Jed looked away.

"Hey Raf…skins…no problem!" Landon mumbled as he pulled the jersey over his head. Kyle could tell he was trying to forestall trouble.

Rafael had ripped off his jersey just as soon as Jed had made the statement. MG followed suit without even a hint of self-consciousness.

Someone said "What about the girls!? Let's see some skin!" And one of the girls immediately responded with an amused "You wish!"

Kyle had no problem with this one way or the other. He knew he was a bit tall and lanky, but he was in decent shape. The only thing is he was so pale too much sun could be a problem for him, but he didn't want to appear weak after Landon's showing. So off went the jersey.

He heard a scream from the bleachers which he was sure was Lizzie yelling "TAKE IT OFF!" He saw MG's deflated face and he knew it had to be her. He felt for the guy. He seemed nice…for a vampire.

Then a preliminary whistle was blown, and the team captains ran out to the field.

Rafael was barely containing his excitement. "It's about to be ON!" He yelled.

Kyle and Landon looked at each other. "Good luck." They said, almost in unison.

Then they boys ran out onto the field.

* * *

Kyle was not being especially observant this day. If he had been, he would have noticed a girl standing off to the side of the bleachers all by herself, watching him.

Hope didn't really care for sports, especially the testosterone-fest of vamps vs. wolves. Despite the school trying to diversify the teams, it was still really vamps vs. wolves.

No, Hope had come strictly for Kyle. She wasn't sure she should approach him, especially after Alaric had told her she was off the 'case'. After seeing the friendly sexual tension between him and Lizzie she was glad she didn't approach. She didn't want to see the fear in his eyes or hear it in his heartbeat.

Unfortunately she had been listening, though. Listening when Kyle had exclaimed that Lizzie was 'so beautiful.' Ugh! Really? She had to admit it had stung her a little bit. She didn't really want Kyle, but she didn't want Lizzie to have him. She was going to disrupt that no matter _what_ it took.

She knew exactly how she was going to do it, too. It couldn't be now, though. There was no point sticking around here for this game. She had preparations to make. She would be back for Kyle later.

Hope turned and left, without anyone realizing she had been there…except for one person.

* * *

Phineas Carter stood nearby, cloaked in invisibility. Neither the acute senses of the vampires and werewolves, nor the trifling magic of these inexperienced witches could detect him.

Certainly the magic of that odd girl who had twice now opposed him had failed to see him. She was something different. Something dangerous. But only if she ever learned to really use her power. For now he had nothing to fear from her.

Kyle however…that girl had been staring a hole in Kyle. She clearly had some plan for him. He suspected it was mere teenage lust, however. Kyle did not exactly resemble him as he should, but he still had the Carter genes. Of _course_ she was attracted to him, it was only right. Women just found Carters irresistible.

He was oddly proud of his young doppelgänger. The boy could see in Elizabeth Saltzman what Phineas himself saw…exquisite, graceful beauty that deserved to be admired.

Alas, Kyle would likely never get to experience the pleasures of that flesh. By Phineas's reckoning, Kyle had about 1 week left to live. The next full moon would bring power enough for him to complete his ritual.

 _But I need a few items first._ He thought. To be strictly honest, he had all he needed, but this school's Library and it's trophy rooms were littered with powerful objects, some which had not been classified yet by the schools' instructors.

Some of those items, while not necessary, would make his work a good deal easier, so he would go and retrieve them now while most of the school was out here at this ridiculous sporting event.

Phineas turned his back on the mass of teeming adolescents and strode confidently back towards the main building. His plans were turning out even better than he had hoped.


	23. Chapter 23: Battleground

Phineas entered the now empty library, intent on retrieving a few items he had seen under glass the previous night.

There were magical wards placed on the items, though. He could defeat them in order to take the objects, but he knew that he could not defeat the alarm itself. Someone _would_ be notified. He planned on being somewhere else when they arrived to check up on their treasures.

He could perform his necessary tasks without them, but he had been delighted to find these objects here. He was guaranteed success with these.

The first one he wanted was a tiny bronze globe. The globe's purpose was to mark the locations of all places of power on the face of the planet. By itself this was not entirely useful to his plans.

However, if he combined the function of the globe with the reading of the Nemetine Scroll these fools had laying around here, then he could actually cause the scroll to _draw_ the power from those places…for his own use.

It was obvious that the caretakers of this school had no idea what these items were. Phineas had been absolutely shocked to see both of them here, and under such rudimentary guard.

He wondered how they had come across these objects of power. Not that it mattered, but Phineas wanted the answer to all questions. It was just the way he had always been.

But now was not the time for reminiscence. He reached out, prepared to shatter the glass separating him from the bronze globe…

…and kept reaching. Something was wrong. Something was happening.

He felt as if time was slowing down around him. No, not time…space! The air itself was becoming thick, his movements becoming more and more difficult. He had to push with all of his strength to advance even a millimeter.

Now the air was crushing in on him. "Whaaaaaat…?!" he hissed out in fury.

Then the air was knocked out of him completely as a crossbow bolt struck him hard in the back and erupted through the front of his chest.

Gray-black ichor exploded out of his wound and his mouth, then oozed down the front of his robes. A voice spoke then.

"Remember that arrow? That's the one you dropped in the hallway last night!"

Phineas, not quite in pain, but momentarily debilitated, struggled to turn his head. He saw that it was the school Headmaster who had shot him.

"I don't miss three times." He said. "Come on out everyone. Great work, Emma."

Hidden in various corners of the library, three other figures emerged. One was the Black man that had confronted him last night. The other was a dark-skinned woman, clearly a witch, who was softly chanting, even now holding him with bonds of thick, gripping air.

The final figure was a young man he had not seen before, but he immediately recognized the stink of a Hunter on him.

"The FIIIIIIIVE!" He roared. Seeing the Hunter gave him the strength he needed to burst free. He would have anyway, but he had planned to wait and recover a bit while the fools talked to him.

He would not wait while a Hunter was nearby.

"He's breaking free! HE'S BREAKING FREE!" The woman shouted, just as Phineas forced his way out of the localized pocket of air that had imprisoned him. In the blink of an eye he had crossed the room and had his hands around the witch's neck. He planned to twist her head off before she could utter any more fool spells.

But with only one more instant elapsed there were strong hands on him. _Hunter's hands_. Phineas was thrown across the room, colliding noisily with tables, books and chairs as he let loose a growl of frustration.

He stood up quickly and caught the axe that had just been thrown at him by the damned Hunter. They were so predictable. He tossed the axe away, annoyed.

"Emma, are you alright?!" Yelled the Headmaster as he loosed another bolt at Phineas. She did not have time to respond before Phineas snatched the bolt from the air and hurled it directly at the witch.

The Hunter caught the bolt and spun it in his hand as he made an astonishing leap across the library to stab Phineas with it.

However, the leap was not astonishing to Phineas, who had been expecting it. Before the Hunter could land, Phineas picked up a heavy table and swung it with all of his might, smashing it to splinters against the Hunter and sending him sprawling into the stacks.

"Jeremy!" The Headmaster screamed. Then he had no more time for screaming as a rough, freezing-cold hand closed around his throat.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces, archer!" Phineas screamed into the Headmaster's face.

Then he felt an explosion of pain in his head. Despite himself he cried out. The cursed witch!

He was being blinded with pain, but he could still see her blurred form gesturing and hear her incanting. He used the only weapon he had - the body of the Headmaster. He threw him with staggering force into the witch. The bodies both went down and the pain in his head stopped.

But then he felt harsh metal chain links wrapped around his neck. The were quickly pulled tight.

"Yeah, try this on for size, you maggot-looking bitch!" The black man had snuck up behind him and thrown the chains over him. "These dampening bonds will suck the magic out of anything!"

The man wasn't lying. Phineas could feel some sort of lethargy overtaking him. If he let this go on, it would wear him down to the point where any prepubescent witch at the school could overcome him.

He bucked wildly, thrashing and trying to reach behind him to claw the man. The two struggled violently, throwing themselves into shelves and tables, grunting and screaming as they wrangled.

Finally, in desperation, Phineas gathered his strength and leaped into the air, just to the edge of the vaulted ceiling of the library, hauling his assailant through the air with him. His plan was to land on this accursed Human and break every bone in his body, but before they landed the Hunter launched himself through the air, colliding with both of them and broke their fall.

Although his life was saved, the Human still landed badly and was stunned. Phineas immediately snatched the chains from his neck and hurled them behind him, across the room.

The Hunter didn't stop for a second. He lunged in and pressed his attack, producing a long knife from somewhere on his person.

Phineas had experience dealing with Hunters. He did not want to kill this one. He would be tormented by hallucinations for years if he did.

Instead he parried the knife blow, then reached into his cloak and withdrew a handful of red powder, which he threw into the Hunter's face. The powder clung to the man's face in a compact cloud-burst and seemed to fade into his skin.

"Glarrrrgk!" The man gasped, then fell to his knees, grasping at a nearby table to try to keep himself upright.

"AAAARRRRHHHHHHH!" Phineas yelled out. The blasted witch! She was awake again. He felt his brain being spiked with hot metal over and over again.

He decided that to stay here and trade blows with these people was foolish. While he could still function he grabbed his cloak and spun it around his body, triggering one of his many transportation spells.

And then he was gone.

The room was quiet for a long moment, except for Jeremy's coughing and retching.

Then Dorian groaned and picked up his battered body, quickly looking around to see what he had missed.

He saw Alaric laying on the ground, head cradled in Emma's lap.

"He alright?" Dorian called.

"He's fine." Emma said. She tried to restrain Alaric as he forced himself up, but he gently pushed her away and stood up, not without difficulty.

"You guys ok? Jeremy?" Alaric asked.

Jeremy was still coughing, but waving at them to say he was fine.

"That was Red Rhodian Sleeping Dust." Emma said. "You should be asleep right now. In fact, you should have been asleep for the next day, at least." There was some awe in her voice.

Dorian smiled. "I guess it's that Hunter's stamina protecting him."

"S-sorry." Jeremy croaked out. "I thought I had him…"

Alaric shook his head. "We all did. That's the second time he got away from us."

Dorian spoke. "We saw what he was looking for. Maybe if we study those…" He broke off and frowned, looking down. "Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Emma asked, coming forward to look at the spot. Alaric and Jeremy did the same.

"He got something." Dorian's voice was grave. He was looking at one of the glass display cases, which had been shattered in the battle.

"Crap." Alaric said, seeing what Dorian was looking at.

The Nemetine Scroll was gone.


	24. Chapter 24: Machinations

Hope had left the game and re-entered the main building, intent on going back to her room to figure out her upcoming plans.

It was virtually deserted. With everyone out at the game, Hope could feel the stillness and silence of this place. She wondered if it had been quiet like this when only the two Salvatore brothers had lived here.

Then she cocked her head to the side. She heard raised voices. Without the usual collective noise of all the students and staff, sound was carrying to her that she otherwise might not have heard.

Following the sound, she arrived outside of Alaric's office. She could hear him, Emma, Dorian and…Jeremy Gilbert. Had they been in here the whole time?

No. As she listened she realized…they had fought the creature! Phineas Carter! Again.

And they had failed to stop him. Again.

Hope burned with anger. They should have let her help! She could have stopped him.

 _Although,_ she thought, _I also failed two times before._

She edged as close as she dared. She wasn't sure how keen Jeremy's senses were, if they were enhanced at all. She knew he was stronger and faster than a werewolf, but not as strong or fast as a vampire.

She listened long enough to determine that they didn't really know what to do.

 _That thing is still lurking around here,_ she thought. She shivered just a bit.

Although, it didn't seem to be any direct threat to _her_ , so she relaxed a little. Besides, this bit of info would give her a little leverage that she needed. She was still up in the air between two plans.

She was going to go with plan A.

Later that evening, she decided to go down to dinner, but she stopped right at the edge of the cafeteria. She saw the group of people she had been hoping to avoid.

Kyle, Lizzie, Josie, Rafael, Landon and MG were together at a table and looked to be having a grand time. Rafael and Kyle were especially jubilant.

Hope took this to mean that they had won the game. Boys tended to get pouty if they lost their games.

Hope's eyes narrowed, Lizzie kept _touching_ Kyle. Hand on shoulder, hand on bicep, hand on forearm. Playful slapping. It was sickening. And poor MG was obviously miserable. What in the world did he see in her?

She had been planning on just sitting by herself as usual and eating, but tonight she couldn't stomach it. She had some ramen in her room so she just turned around and went back there to have that instead.

Almost no one noticed her come or go, as her substantial breasts were covered with a properly fitting school jacket. When not looking at her chest, most people tried to ignore Hope, whether they consciously knew it or not, sensing something dangerous about the girl.

Phineas Carter noticed, though.

Phineas had been wandering, invisible, since the battle. Now he was in the cafeteria, watching everything. Thus, Hope's arrival and subsequent departure were seen by him. It was not of much consequence to him, though.

Phineas had spent the last few hours looking to see who was who in this place. Reading their documents and staffing papers, going through their personal items.

This Alaric Saltzman had angered him. It had taken a lot of his power to fully restore himself from the effects of the crossbow injury. That a pissant Human such as this had wounded him was a mark against his pride.

That the man involved himself in matters that had nothing to do with him, and then spirited away his doppelgänger also enraged Phineas.

He intended to punish the Headmaster and then take this place for his own.

At first he had thought that the witch who fought with them was the Headmaster's woman, but it seemed that this man was widowed. Although after discovering the name of the Headmaster he immediately realized that this man was, improbably, the father of the blonde goddess he had been so impressed by earlier.

Initially he had planned to kill Saltzman's loved ones to teach him a lesson, but he could not do it. He would never destroy beauty such as hers.

However…it seemed the Headmaster had another daughter.

Josie Saltzman.

Phineas stood just a few feet away from his doppelgänger and his new friends to observe the girl. This Josie was not the stunning figure her sister was, but she was still pleasing to the eye. It would almost be a shame to brutally kill her.

Almost.

He turned his attention to his doppelgänger, Kyle. Enacting a quick and subtle spell he gathered information about Kyle's status.

 _Damn._ He thought. _Just not good enough._

If Kyle and been a perfect doppelgänger, he would need to respect no other factors in his ritual. Since he wasn't though, Phineas would have to do the ritual at a specific time, and come up with extra power outside of Kyle himself.

Before, he had been sure he could do it, but now after using a good deal of his energy fighting these simpletons he knew he would need those magical objects from the Library.

He had managed to snatch the scroll in the battle, but he had left the globe behind.

They had taken it with them and enacted wards much too strong for him to get through without losing even more power. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to have that globe.

Everyone had wants and needs, though. He thought he could leverage them to give him the globe.

That Hunter could never be reasoned with, but the other three he could work on. Especially Alaric Saltzman. The Headmaster had two very good reasons to cooperate sitting directly in front of Phineas.

His doppelgänger and his friends laughed and joked while they ate. Phineas stood almost over their shoulders, smiling and laughing to himself, with no one seeing or hearing.


	25. Chapter 25: Not a Date

Jeremy had talked over the whole situation as he had dinner with Alaric, Emma and Dorian.

He was worried about that thing still skulking around, so it was decided he would stick around until the problem was resolved. He had his own quarters here for just such situations, and he didn't mind staying for short stretches.

However, he really worked best out in the field, not teaching theory. He felt like he was contributing more out there, taking care of supernatural 'bad actors', saving the ones who could be saved, and gathering information.

He couldn't wait to get another crack at Phineas. He had almost had him, and now he knew about how strong the thing was. Knew his tricks.

Before he turned in though, he was going to head back to his place and grab some of his more exotic armaments. The next time he faced Phineas Carter that thing was going down.

Before he got out the door, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out without breaking stride, then stopped when he saw the text.

From Hope Mikaelson. It read:

 _Can we talk? I'm in the last room on 2nd floor._

Jeremy smiled ruefully and shook his head. He had told her they would meet in the _Library_.

He texted back:

 _Tomorrow? Gotta head home quick but I'll be back._

Her text came back immediately. Too fast:

 _I'll ride with you! We can talk in the car [smiley face emoji]._

Again Jeremy shook his head. She was not doing herself any favors. The more she texted the more Jeremy was convinced she had something else in mind than just talking.

He really tried to be understanding. He remembered what it was like being a teenager. Racing hormones and everything seemed new and exciting. Plus these kids were going through a lot, so things were hard.

He was very flattered that so many of these girls found him attractive, but he was also concerned about how manipulative some of them were. Especially the vampires. They seemed to be always plotting.

But the worst had been the most recent: Penelope Park. She made Hope look like an amateur. He remembered thinking that if he wouldn't have had supernatural strength he might never have pried the girl loose.

Hope was a special circumstance, though. As Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, she was extraordinarily powerful. She had suffered tremendous losses, and was already pulling away from social contact, according to Alaric. He didn't know if the world could afford to have her become embittered in any way.

Another text from Hope:

 _You there?_

Jeremy decided it was not a good idea to ignore her. And besides, he liked her. She was a good girl. So what if she had a harmless crush? He could handle that, right?

Another text from her:

 _You PROMISED we could talk! [Smiley face emoji]_

Jeremy did not remember exactly _promising_. He hesitated, then sent a text back:

 _Cool. Meet me down in the common area now._

After they trashed the Library in the altercation with Phineas Carter, it was off-limits until it was cleaned up. That meant there would be no one there, and he didn't want to meet with Hope alone.

He saw the indicator of her response. Then it disappeared. Then he saw it again…and again it disappeared. Jeremy didn't think it was appropriate for him to meet her in her room, and he would not budge from that. If she made it an issue then he would just have to talk to her when she was being more reasonable.

Finally a response popped in:

 _On my way! [Smiley face emoji]_

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. He felt like things would be a little safer in a public area where other students would be milling around.

Shaking his head some more, he put the phone back in his pocket and turned back into the school to go wait for Hope.

* * *

Hope stared at her phone after she sent the last message. Instead of getting up, she sat on her bed and thought for a moment.

Something was telling her not to do this. Then a more insistent part of her squashed that something and told her she should _definitely_ do this. She was a Mikaelson, and she _took_ what she wanted.

Right now she didn't want to think about Alaric, Kyle, Lizzie or anything. She just wanted to focus on Jeremy. She needed a win, and he was a big one. She was going to give this one more shot.

With that, she bounded off the bed and went out the door.

When she descended the stairs down to the common area she immediately saw Jeremy sitting on one of the couches. You couldn't help but spot him because he was surrounded by some of the more aggressive girls, and being stared at by the ones who weren't as aggressive. Hope thought their idiotic grins and obvious flirtations were disgusting and she rolled her eyes.

There were quite a few guys on the outskirts of the area, watching. Of course, they were either just jealous that all the girls were suddenly soaked up by Jeremy, or they didn't know who this was and were wondering why he had become the focus of every girl's desire.

Walking up, she broke in on a girl's hideous cackling, and said "Hi Jeremy, I'm here." All the heads turned to look at her.

Jeremy's entire face goggled, if such a thing was possible. She saw the looks on the girls' faces change from elation, and then to a frozen mask of horror.

Hope had changed from her school uniform. She wore a pair of expensive high heels that were given to her by her Aunt Rebekah, although for Hope "high heels" just weren't that high - she didn't care for them really, but she had wanted to bond with Rebekah and so she took them.

Then she had on a black, high-waisted, asymmetrical wrap skirt. The waist was high…and so was the hem. The skirt was _extremely_ short. As such, in between the shoes and the skirt, an incredible amount of the bare skin of her smooth, shapely legs was left revealed to all. Her thick, toned thighs were showed off to a surprising degree.

Of course, that was not all.

Above the skirt, above an impressive display of the flesh of Hope's toned belly, she wore a striped, ribbed, spaghetti-strap crop-top. The spaghetti straps were holding on for dear life, as without a bra, the top was the only thing holding up Hope's mountainous breasts. An epic, ungodly amount of the young girl's pink cleavage and breasts were left showing.

In short, Hope had come dressed for a date, and everyone could see it.

MG had been off with a group of vampires, and Hope saw the piece of gum he was chewing fall out of his mouth when he looked at her. She inwardly reveled in that. Knowing he was into Lizzie made that much more gratifying. She would do something nice for him later, but she wouldn't say why.

Everyone was still looking. After Hope had stopped, her breasts had not quite received the message and still continued to jiggle and sway slightly as she waited for a response from Jeremy. She held his gaze for long moments. So long that the other girls turned around to see what Jeremy was going to say.

He finally spoke.

"Um, ladies…do you mind giving Hope and me a little time? Thanks."

The girls actually did mind, and Hope was smugly gratified to see that they really didn't want to leave, but did so anyway. She saw one girl look at her own average chest, and then look to Hope's chest in defeat.

After they cleared away, she went and sat down close to Jeremy. Very close. She plopped herself down right next to him using far more energy than she needed. The movement caused an eye-popping boobquake of Hope's barely contained assets.

Inwardly, Hope hated bouncing around like this, but she didn't let it show on her face. This was actually for a good cause, so she let the cascade of bounces continue.

Unfortunately, everyone _except_ Jeremy stared at her display. He didn't react to the show at all.

She had been expecting him to move away, but he didn't. He didn't flinch away from her.

 _Just like Alaric used to be_. She thought. Then forced the thought of Alaric out of her head.

Jeremy wasn't quite angry, but he certainly wasn't happy, either. He was silent for quite awhile.

"What are we doing, Hope?" He said. He held her gaze. His eyes drilling directly into hers. He wouldn't look anywhere else.

"I'm here to talk, just like we said." She smiled, and the smile was genuine. _Damn, he's handsome._

Again, a long silence.

"Ok…" More silence. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, you know…" she dropped her eyes coquettishly. Or at least she hoped it was coquettish…she had no idea.

"…I just thought we could talk about…what happened with Phineas Carter today."

Jeremy's eyes immediately widened and he looked around in panic. Then he quickly leaned in close.

"How do you know about that?!" he hissed.

She smiled even wider. "I was there when this thing first started. I should be involved now."

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with you and Alaric, but he doesn't want you in on this, and I think you should listen. I also don't think we should talk about this. Too many sensitive ears here!" He was speaking in the lowest whisper he could manage, but he couldn't possibly have any illusions that the vampires and werewolves weren't hearing him.

This was what she had been waiting for. "Well, we can talk in my room. I have sound wards set up there. No one will hear us." As she spoke, the wide smile dropped from her face and it was replaced by a look of intent.

Jeremy, now realizing he had been maneuvered, smiled a rueful smile.

"Hope…" he said as a warning, but she cut him off.

"I understand if you don't think others should hear about it. I would never break your confidence, Jeremy."

He seemed to make a decision then. "Hope, put your sound wards around this sofa."

Hope shook her head. "I can't do that just anywhere on the fly. I have to prepare them and…"

Jeremy interrupted. "Hope, I know who your aunt is, and I know how powerful you are, and I know how clever you are. Put the wards up. NOW."

He was still holding her gaze this entire time. She realized the game was through and she dismissively waved her hand.

"Alright", she said in a tone of upbeat defeatism. "No one can hear us now."

"Good." He said. "Hope, I want you to know that I care about you…a lot…but this will never happen."

"Why not?!" She blurted out. She was tired of things not happening for her.

"Because I would be taking advantage of you, and…"

"What if I _want_ you to take advantage of me?" She smiled, and Jeremy shook his head side to side forcefully.

"Also, I'm like 18 or 20 years older than you, and…"

"So what?! I don't care!" She interrupted.

"AND…" he continued. "…I'm an instructor here. It would be inappropriate, to say the least. And those are just _a few_ of the many reasons this can't happen."

She snorted. "You're barely here! Some of these kids don't even know who you are!" She gestured at the surrounding audience of kids, which was growing larger each moment.

"They'll know now, won't they?"

She still wouldn't give up. "Give me another reason! Come on, a _good_ one!"

Jeremy smiled and shook his head. "Look, we're just in different places in our lives. You should be with someone your own age, and I should be with someone my own age."

She was becoming animated with her arms. "What is so much better about someone your own age? Please, tell me!"

He looked at her, and his expression looked as if he felt sorry for her.

"Hope, someone my own age would be mature enough that they wouldn't have to trick me into meeting with them, or try to lure me to their room."

The color in Hope's face bloomed into a bright red. Now she couldn't look at him. She looked down at the couch and started picking at the fabric.

"Well, I knew if I asked you out you would say no." She mumbled it without looking up.

Jeremy spoke softly and kindly. "Yes, Hope, I would have said no. And someone mature would just accept that. We can't always get what we want."

She still didn't look up at him.

Jeremy reached over, cupped his hand under her chin and gently raised her face up.

"Hey, I'm not sure what's going on, but I am glad this happened."

She brightened. "You are?"

He shook his head in the affirmative. "I think you're having a tough time right now, am I right?"

She shook her head to say yes.

"If you need to talk about it, then I'm here for you. I'm your friend, right? We can be friends?"

A smile that she couldn't control spread across her face. "Yes, I would like that."

Then he smiled, too. "Alright, it's settled then! Friends, it is."

Just then Hope felt very warm. She felt like she was going to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of all these people, but she felt really close to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, can I hug you?" She asked.

Jeremy seemed wary, and a little panicked. "Hope…" he said in a light warning tone.

She shook her head back and forth violently. "Not like that! It's not like that!"

He smiled again, and looked at her. "How about we take a raincheck on that hug for tomorrow?"

Hope smiled. _You mean sometime when my tits aren't hanging out?_ She thought. "That sounds great." She said.

Jeremy got a text then. He looked at his phone.

"It's Dorian." He said. Then he looked up at her.

"Listen…I've got to get back to my place and get some things and then get back here, so we should talk tomorrow…and no you can't come with me." He laughed seeing her about to ask a question.

She barked a quick laugh. That had been exactly what she was going to ask. She supposed Jeremy didn't want to be seen walking out with her while she was dressed the way she was, and he was going back to his place. She understood.

Jeremy stood up, then offered his hand to help her up from the couch. He held onto it and led her over to the base of the stairs. She was really grateful for that, because she didn't want to be left in the middle of these kids who were watching them and pretending like they weren't. She kept the sound wards focused on them the whole way.

"Alright, go get some sleep, and we're going to talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Was all she said, and now she was the one with an idiot grin on her face. Jeremy looked so handsome staring up at her from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Good night, Hope." He said. Then he turned and walked away.

Hope and most of the girls in the common area, not being complete fools, watched his ass as he walked away until they couldn't see it anymore. When he was gone, Hope headed up the stairs and began walking down the hall to her room.

She went in and quickly removed all the date night clothing she had just been wearing, replacing it with the standard issue Salvatore School uniform, jacket and all. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She felt really good, but she had still failed to get what she wanted. And she would be damned if this night would end without her getting what she wanted for once.

She checked herself over quickly in the mirror, then turned and walked resolutely out the door.

As she headed down the hallway she set herself to her new purpose.

 _Plan B, then, I guess_. She thought.


	26. Chapter 26: The Faculty

Alaric sat in his office. Staring at nothing. Doing nothing.

He couldn't think of even one more thing to do, other than what they were _already_ doing.

The situation with Kyle's ancestor was becoming critical. He and three of his most experienced team couldn't stop Phineas. The creature seemed to come and go as he pleased…if he ever actually _went_ at all. He was likely still there.

At this moment, Dorian was studying the globe artifact that Phineas had been trying to take. He was always good at that sort of research, so Alaric hoped he could come up with something.

Right now they were running short on allies. He had told Jeremy to call Bonnie Bennett and get her help as soon as he could.

He wished Caroline would come back, but she wouldn't even take his calls these days.

That was his own fault, he knew. Every time he called her the conversation devolved into phone sex. Or at least he _tried_ to have phone sex with her. That worked only slightly better than when he tried it in person. At least she couldn't break any parts of him over the phone.

She was probably off with some super-sexy 500 year old vampire who looked like he was 17, just like her.

Meanwhile, here he was getting no action and fending off advances from a horny teenager.

Alaric knew this wasn't fair to Hope. After all, his shameful behavior, him acting like a horny teenager himself is what she was responding to. He didn't know if he could forgive himself for it.

He tried to take his mind off of Hope, but he couldn't. How could he fix this? How could he ever apologize for putting her through this?

Alaric had been upset thinking about Caroline finding out, but even more horrifying was the thought of Lizzie and Josie thinking something was going on with them. They already had a complex about Hope as it was.

The only thing he could do now is be straight with Hope and let the chips fall where they may.

The truth was, he could use her help on this Phineas thing. Hope was more than just a student, she was great in the field. Despite what he had told her, he would hate to lose a valuable team member like that if they couldn't work together.

He shook his head. What was wrong with him? She was a person! Not just a commodity.

First he ogled the poor girl, and now he was itemizing her skillset like she was some kind of mercenary hired-gun.

 _Damn, Ric,_ he thought, _you're a real prince._

Just then his phone buzzed. He picked it up off of his desk and checked. It was a text from Jasper, the lazy-ass, nosy-ass, old-ass janitor they had hired.

Jasper was almost completely useless, but he didn't seem to bat an eye at all the weird stuff going down at the school. He kept about a third of the place clean at any given time, so that was something, at least.

The only thing is, Jasper seemed to always have something to say about how the school was run. Alaric liked to humor the old guy, but sometimes it got on his nerves.

Normally he was not in the mood for Jasper, but he needed something now to break up his train of thought.

It looked like Jasper had sent over an image. Alaric swiped on it to show it, and his jaw dropped when he saw it.

It was a photo of Hope Mikaelson, from tonight apparently. She was in the common area, and sitting so close to Jeremy Gilbert that she might as well be in his lap.

 _Fucking Christ, those fat TITS_! Alaric couldn't help but think. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as soon as he thought it. Thoughts like those were how he got into this trouble with Hope in the first place.

He looked back at the image. She was looking up at Jeremy like she was in love. Jeremy was looking into her eyes.

Jasper had captioned the photo:

 _We running a house of ill-repute? Look at how this girl is dressed! I thought we had uniforms? Don't know if I want to be associated with an establishment such as this._

Alaric didn't respond to the text, but the photo had made him feel a lot better.

Hope's declaration of love, or whatever that was had only been a teenage flight of fancy! She had already moved on to Jeremy Gilbert.

He felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He wouldn't have to have a talk with her after all.

Jeremy wouldn't take advantage of Hope, so Alaric had no fears there. He would let her down easy, just as he had done for a lot of the girls here who hit on him…including Lizzie, if he remembered correctly.

Then maybe Hope could focus her energy on the Phineas Carter situation. They could work together again.

Despite the likely presence of a murderous entity on the campus, Alaric felt better than he had since last night. Suddenly he was very hungry.

He got up and went out the door, heading down to the kitchen to grab himself a snack.

* * *

Around the same time, Dorian was hard at work in his office/lab. He had the globe artifact and was trying to get some answers on it.

Emma Tig sat behind him in his chair. He would need her to enact some spells to try to activate, or possibly block, this thing.

"I can't believe that creature shrugged off my spells so easily." Emma said.

Dorian knew she blamed herself for Phineas getting away, but that was just the way they were. Each one of them blamed themselves. Dorian felt bad for letting the thing get out of his chains.

 _Those chains were working!_ He thought _. Just a little bit more and he would have been down!_

"Emma, it's cool. If not for you we wouldn't have had a chance against that thing."

Dorian had the globe under a powerful microscope. Most of the time this yielded exactly nothing, but this time he wasn't so sure.

"Check this out," he said, "I don't think these are normal metallic striations. I actually think this is a man-made pattern or code!"

He heard Emma get up from the chair and walk up behind him.

Dorian knew he was onto something. He was getting that familiar tingle when he would get close to figuring out a mystery of spell. Very exciting.

Emma said. "Well, let's see what we're working with here."

She slid her hand down the front of Dorian's pants into his underwear and grabbed a fistful of his black cock.

Dorian sighed. "Emmmma...?" He said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" She replied softly, matter of factly. Her lips right next to his ear.

"What are you doing?" He said, trying not to laugh.

"I told you," she said, "I'm seeing what we're working with." She began slowly pumping his cock inside of his pants.

 _Ahhhhh that feels good!_ He thought. But they didn't have time for this now.

"Emma, we have to figure this out! That thing is still out there, girl. Come on, now!" He gently but firmly grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his pants. She didn't try to fight him.

She sighed, heavily. "Oh, alright." She said.

"But since we're on this subject…" He said, as he readjusted his dick in his underwear.

"Yes?" She said, hopefully.

"Would you mind breaking Ric off a little ass, sometime?"

"Excuse me, WHAT?" She barked out at him in an offended manner.

But Dorian was unperturbed by her tone. He went on.

"I think Ric could use a little action about now, and I know he hasn't been getting any. It could really help."

Emma was shaking her head violently. "NO. Hell, no. I'm not giving him any! You're crazy!"

"But it's for the good of the school, Emma."

"Like Hell it is!" Emma yelled at him.

"Think of it like this," Dorian said, "Ric's in charge, and he's making decisions that affect all of us. He needs to clear the cobwebs out or we might all end up getting killed!"

She snorted out laughter. "That's a bit of a reach, Dorian."

Dorian shook his head. "I don't think so. In fact, I believe this so much that I already approached Caroline…"

Emma was clearly shocked. "You asked her to screw him?! How are you still alive?!"

"Vervain." He said, flatly.

Emma was laughing richly now, highly amused, but she still wasn't having it. Her head was still shaking 'no'.

"You ever think there's a reason Alaric isn't getting any?" She asked. "He must not know what he's doing!"

"Girl, this isn't for _you!_ This is to get _him_ off, that's the whole idea here."

Dorian was laughing now, too. He thought he had her at least thinking about it…

"No, I can't. I _can't!_ " She said, laughing hysterically, waving her hands in front of herself.

Dorian decided not to push it. She hadn't used her magic on him, so at least there was that.

"Alright, alright I just thought I would ask. Now can we please look at this globe?"

 _Man, Ric is a hard sell._ He thought.

Dorian stepped back as Emma went to look into the microscope. As he did so, she reached out and caressed his dick through his pants.

"Emma you are acting a fool, girl!" Said Dorian, laughing.

Then Emma released Dorian's python, went into business mode and started her examination.

Dorian was waiting, intent on what she had to say about it, when the door opened and someone came in.

It was Alaric.

"Hey guys, any news?" He said. He had half a sandwich in his hand.

Emma's head snapped up when she heard his voice. She stared at him for a quick second, then her head whipped around and she locked eyes with Dorian.

They both burst out laughing, and couldn't stop themselves for almost a minute as Alaric looked on, confused.


	27. Chapter 27: Plan B, Then

Hope had no trouble locating Kyle. When she found him, he was outside of Lizzie and Josie's bedroom, obviously dropping Lizzie off from an evening spent together.

The tall blonde girl was wearing Kyle's Salvatore School jacket, even though she really should have just worn her own. But pretending to be cold was a good way to bond with Kyle.

 _That bitch is always calculating_. Hope thought. Somewhere in her mind, a voice told her she had just done the same thing with Jeremy Gilbert. She ignored it.

Hope was down at the end of the hallway, waiting around a corner so they couldn't see her. To get back to his room, Kyle would have to come this way, right past her.

She kept watching them have their 'end of evening' chatter, with neither one quite sure how to break it off. It was so awkwardly, and endearingly, and sickeningly, _cute_. Hope could have puked.

Hope grinned as she saw Kyle gently remove the jacket from Lizzie's shoulder and put it on himself. Then he took a step back as if to walk away, despite Lizzie's chest-heaving and longing look. She clearly wanted Kyle to kiss her, but Hope didn't think it was likely because he didn't seem the type to just take charge like that.

Instead he backed away further, and Hope smiled even more.

Before he got too far, though, Lizzie reached out and grabbed hold of the jacket, yanking Kyle back to her and putting him in a surprise lip-lock. Kyle was clearly stunned, and tried to back away, but Lizzie wrapped a leg around the back of his knee so he couldn't escape.

 _Wow, she's really laying it on him!_ Hope thought, somewhat impressed, as the kiss _still_ continued.

She was actually trying to pull Kyle forcibly into the room, with Kyle placing his hands on the door frame to keep from being pulled in. Then another set of hands appeared, and attempted to pry the two of them apart.

 _Thank God for Josie._ Hope thought.

Josie kept saying "Lizzie, stop it! Would you let him go?!"

Finally, Lizzie calmed herself and let herself be pulled away. Kyle was a bit wobbly.

Josie apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, that's just how she is!"

"That's alright." Kyle said, with a weak smile.

Lizzie was smiling at Kyle and tried to go back to him, but Josie pulled her back inside. "Say goodnight, Lizzie. God!"

"Goodniiiiiiight, Kyle." She said in a seductive, sing-song voice that again made Hope want to puke.

"Erm, Goodnight." Kyle said, as Josie slammed the door in his face.

 _Ugh._ Thought Hope. _That was awful. Poor guy._

Kyle was actually smiling a stupid smile as he started walking down the long hallway towards Hope.

Hope closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. This was it. This thing was happening. Could she do this?

 _YES._ She thought. _I'm a Mikaelson._

Kyle walked right past her on the way to the stairs, but before he got to them, she spoke.

"Hey."

Kyle spun quickly, a panicked look on his face.

"It's just me." She smiled at him. She noticed that only made his panic lessen a small amount though. His heart was beating like a jackhammer.

"Hope." He said. "Um, how did you know where I was?" Then, before she could speak he said "Ohhhhhh, right…"

They both finished the sentence together. "…locator spell."

Hope kept nodding. "That's right. I needed to find you."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Is everything ok? Is that thing back?"

Hope shook her head. "That's why I'm here. I think I know how to get rid of it, forever."

"Really?" Kyle said. "How?"

"I have to show you something. It's back in my room."

Again, Hope heard Kyle's pulse quicken. _Goddamnit, Landon!_ She thought _. What did you tell him?_

"Ummmm maybe we should wait for Dr. Saltzman and see what he says?" Kyle could not forget the warning from Landon.

Hope shook her head. "I can't do that…because he'll try to stop us."

"What? Why would he do that?"

Now Hope held his gaze for a long moment. "Listen," she said, "my grandmother was a very, very powerful witch. I have her grimoire, and…"

Kyle interrupted. "Her _what_ now?"

"Her _grimoire_. It's essentially book of spells and magical formulas."

Kyle said nothing else, so Hope went on.

"It has incredibly powerful magic inside of it, but not all of that magic is considered 'good' magic. There are spells in there that Alaric, um Dr. Saltzman, wouldn't like me to use. Spells that he would consider to be _dark_ magic."

Kyle actually didn't know what to say, so he continued to stay quiet.

"I'm pretty sure I've figured out how to stop all of this, but we can't bring him in. He won't let us use it, for any reason."

She stepped closer to him. "So when I asked you back to my room before, it wasn't for hot chocolate. It was for this…but you have to decide."

Kyle felt like huge a idiot. Here this girl was trying to help him, _again_ , and he thought she was trying to make moves on him, or somehow do something to him. What kind of arrogant bastard was he?

He smiled at her. "Lead the way, let's do it."

Her face lit up with a smile. "This way, then." And she took off down the hall.

As they walked, she spoke again.

"I can actually remove the locator spell if you want?"

Kyle actually _was_ kind of creeped out by knowing they could track him so easily.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked. He was in way over his head now, so he had no clue.

"Normally, no," she said, "but we're about to solve this whole problem, so it won't be needed anymore. Then neither Lizzie -nor I- can use it to find you." She let out a laugh and caught his eye as she walked beside him. Kyle finally felt a bit of camaraderie from Hope.

"You know what? Go ahead and take it off." He said.

Hope walked up to a door at the end of the long hallway they had just traversed.

"Well, here we are." She said. She then spun to face him.

"Ok, I'm going to remove the spell now. Hold still."

Then she stepped in close and reached up to place two hands on either side of his face. Kyle suppressed another flinch, not wanting to ruin their new status.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, then closed her eyes and spoke.

 _"_ _Voluptatemerius eta Doloremia."_ She said. Kyle felt a rush of _something_ wash through him.

Then he went back to normal, and she removed her hands. She smiled and looked him up and down. She let out a satisfied "Hmmph." Then turned to unlock her door.

"So is that it? The spell is gone?" Kyle asked. He thought it was weird that no one had to do this to put the spell _on_ him, and he hadn't felt anything at all, but what did he know about magic?

"Yup!" Hope said, becoming more and more chipper. She had the door opened and beckoned Kyle in.

Kyle strode in and got a look at the place. This was the place that Landon strenuously insisted that he should _not_ go. He wondered what happened between them. He knew it was really none of his business, though.

Hope's room was quite messy. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and there were what Kyle assumed to be magical items and powders laying around, too. It smelled nice, though.

Hope closed the door behind him. He thought he heard her lock it, and wondered why for a second, but then he thought that a girl can't too careful, especially in this school. It was probably just a force of habit for her.

Kyle was anxious to get started. "So where's this book? I can't wait to see it."

Hope shook her head. "Well, that's kind of a thing…you have to turn around and close your eyes."

"Um…what?" Kyle asked.

"The book actually _is_ dangerous. Alar— Dr. Saltzman isn't wrong about that. It can be harmful for untrained people to set eyes on it. It's best if you don't look directly at it."

"I don't know, Hope." Kyle said. "If it's that dangerous, maybe we should just wait."

Hope shook her head. "We can't wait anymore, Kyle. You don't know this, but they tried to stop the creature in the Library today. They failed. It beat all of them and got away."

Kyle's face was now a mask of fear.

"That thing got in here? They said it couldn't! Th-they can't stop it?" He said, and Hope actually did feel for him. A little.

"I don't think so, but my way can. Still, it's up to you. I won't try to force you, I'm only trying to help." She looked at him and waited to see what he would say.

Kyle looked at her. This beautiful girl, who he had regarded with distrust and suspicion, had saved his life twice, and was now going save it _again_. He felt ashamed of himself for doubting her.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's do it." Hope smiled at him in a reassuring way. She made a 'turn around' motion with her hand. As he turned he could see she was moving to get something from under her bed.

"Hope, I have to tell you something." He said as he faced the wall of her bedroom.

"Ok, like what?" She asked. Kyle could hear movement behind him. Stuff being pushed aside. What did it take to pull out a book?

"Well," he said, "I was suspicious of you. I guess…I guess I was afraid of you after you showed me what you could do on the docks…and that's my fault."

Kyle heard more movement behind him, then the lights turned down, and then he could hear matches and candles being placed, but she didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I know you saved my life a couple of times now, but I…I let the things people said about you get to me, and I feel terrible about that. I hope that we could maybe…we could be friends? Even after this is over?"

Kyle didn't hear anything for a couple of long moments. So he spoke again. "Hope?"

Then he heard something thump down, presumably onto Hope's bed. He heard the springs squeak. Then she finally spoke.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyle. You can turn around now, because I've got something I've been wanting to say to you for awhile now, too."

Kyle spun around, and as he did, he heard Hope scream out:

"EAT IT, BITCH!" The words echoed somehow throughout the room.

Kyle was shocked by the words, but even more by what he saw.

Hope Mikaelson was laying on her bed, completely _naked_.

Kyle could see every bit of her smooth, pale skin in the bright candlelight. Her shiny brown hair was flowing down onto her shoulders and spreading onto the bed underneath her.

She was sitting up, resting on her elbows, her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed at the knees, with her thick thighs spread wide apart, leading Kyle's eye to the spot where they met. Kyle could see the bright pink lips of Hope's already slick pussy glistening in the candlelight, covered by only a light tufting of soft brown hair.

But even that was nothing compared to the sight of Hope's globular, heavy, _titanic_ _TITS_. The fleshy mounds were so large that Kyle could barely accept their size, and yet gravity seemed not to take hold the way that he thought it should, for they rested on the girl's chest easily, and jiggled and swayed with each of her tiny motions. Her pink nipples were jutting out, seeming to point right at him.

And that beautiful, angelic face. The way she was _looking_ at him. Like she was staring into his soul.

Everything came crashing down on him at that moment. She had _lied_. LIED to get him here. This was a trick! Even though his body had starting reacting to the sight of her, Kyle also felt a rising panic. He had to get out of here!

He tried to find his voice. "Hope, I think we're both a bit confused about things, so I'm just going to…" But the girl cut him off. The next words she said chilled Kyle to his bones.

 _"_ _Eat. Me. Out."_ She said in a cold voice.

Kyle was about to protest again, but she forestalled him.

"NOW!" The word echoed throughout the room, and the volume was far louder than Hope should have been able to make with her voice. It made him jump.

Kyle turned and ran for the door. Or at least he tried to. There was an invisible wall behind him. He was trapped!

He scrabbled at the invisible force, but he couldn't get past it.

"H-Hope! Let me out of here!" he tried to sound authoritative, even knowing he was powerless against her.

Then he felt a wave of heat pass through him.

"Unnnh…!" He moaned, and actually used the invisible barrier to hold himself up. The wave passed.

"It's starting already." Hope said, smiling a wicked smile.

"What was that?!" Kyle asked, panicked.

"I never removed the locator spell. I was doing something else." She said, gigantic bare tits still jiggling as she spoke.

Kyle felt his stomach sink. "What did you do?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

She smiled even wider. "I put a spell of pleasure and pain on you. I connected us with it."

Kyle's stomach was twisting itself into knots at her words. "What is that!? What does that mean!?"

Hope was still smiling and extremely calm. She ran a hand casually though her hair as she answered, naked breasts bobbing along gamely in time with her motions.

"That means," she said, "that if I don't start feeling pleasure in the next 5 minutes…"

Her smile got even wider, if that was possible, as she continued.

"…you're going to start feeling pain."

Kyle's eyes were so wide he was sure his eyeballs could just fall out, and he didn't say anything as Hope's gleeful laughter washed over him.


	28. Chapter 28: Pleasure and Pain

Kyle didn't move. Not an inch. He just stood there and stared at the beautiful girl lying naked in the moonlight on her bed, waiting for him to come over and… _service_ her.

Then Kyle swallowed. He wasn't feeling pain yet. Had she lied about that? She had lied to get him here. Maybe she lied about that!

As if to prove him wrong, another wave of heat washed over him, this one causing him to break out in a sweat.

Hope smiled and watched him from under half-lidded eyes.

"In just a little bit, the real pain is going to kick in. I'd get started before that, or you won't be able to concentrate on me."

The heatwave came again, and this time it was almost unbearable. Kyle pressed himself against the invisible wall Hope had erected.

"I-I don't care! I'm not doing it!" he gasped. Now the heat was turning into something else, like his skin was raw.

Hope actually giggled. "Oooohh, tough guy!" She cooed. "Alright, have it your way. I'll just be over here waiting. When you're ready to make the pain go away you can just come over and…well…start in on me." She giggled out the last bit.

Then she moved back further onto her bed, reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, which she proceeded to play with, not looking at Kyle at all.

Kyle sunk down to the ground, gritting his teeth against the pain. First it was heat, then his skin felt like it was rubbed raw, and now the pain felt like it was in his muscles. It was omnipresent, and moving deeper into his body.

He could hear the sounds of some game Hope was playing on her phone. She cried out in mock anger at the game. "No way! Hey Kyle, this game cheats!"

But Kyle could barely pay attention now. His whole world was becoming pain. He was trying to hold back a scream because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction, but finally it became too much. He started screaming in pain and screaming for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEEASE! HELP!"

Hope, still not looking at him, waved her hand in his direction. "Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to win this game!"

Kyle curled up in fetal position and kept screaming. Hope continued.

"Also, I have sound wards around this entire room. No one can hear a damn thing from outside of here, so don't expect a rescue!"

Hope put her phone down and scooted her naked body to the end of the bed. She looked down at him with what almost seemed to be genuine pity.

"Are you ready for the pain to stop?"

Before he could stop himself he cried out "YES!"

"So if I make it stop, you're going to help me out, too, right?"

"YES, _YESSSSS!"_ He screamed immediately.

Hope snapped her fingers, and the pain vanished in an instant. Kyle could actually think again, but the _memory_ of the pain didn't recede as quickly.

Kyle watched as Hope stood up and stepped closer, her voluptuous form standing over him. She kneeled down and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet

"Come on." She said seductively, pulling him back toward her bed. At least, Kyle thought she _meant_ for it to be seductive. He was way too freaked out for that. He eyed the door, even as he took a step forward.

She saw him look at the door, and she laughed. "Really? You still want to try to get away?"

Kyle flinched and waited for some form of punishment, but none came.

Instead, she waved her hand. "Ok, the barrier is gone." Kyle also heard the door unlock. "Go on! You can leave." But Kyle didn't like the way she was smiling.

"What about the…spell?"

"Oh, that's still there." She said. "You can leave, but in about 5 minutes the pain will start in again, and the only way to relieve it will be to…relieve _me_."

"And I'm locking the door behind you, so you won't be getting back in here once you go." She wagged a finger at him to indicate 'No'.

Kyle considered his options…which boiled down to exactly _one_. He had to do what she wanted. He couldn't endure another moment of that pain. He took another step toward her.

"Good choice." She said. Kyle heard the door lock again behind him.

Walking backwards, she reached the end of her bed. Then she gently cradled his face with her hands.

"We understand each other now, right?"

Kyle nodded, and she smiled.

"Now if you do this right, the pain will never come back. I really hope you know what you're doing!" She laughed at this last part.

Kyle was trying to keep the panic from his face. He actually had _no idea_ what he was doing. He had only just barely had a girlfriend for a little while, and they didn't do anything but kiss and hold hands.

The only thing he knew about going down on a girl was what he saw in porn, and he was desperately trying to remember it.

Hope sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly, gracefully, spread apart her thick, smooth thighs. Again, he could see the lightly hair-covered pussy was slick with a wet sheen.

"Well…I'm waaaaiting." She said, looking up at him expectantly.

Kyle felt the first wave of minor heat wash over him again. Hope saw it, too.

"Getting a little hot, Kyle? You know how to fix that."

He kneeled down in front of the naked beauty, then slowly leaned forward in between her open legs. He could swear there was a wave of heat coming off of her, as well. He didn't think it was the spell she put on him.

Unfortunately, Hope had run out of patience. She grabbed the back of his head in an iron grip.

"Jesus Christ! Would you get in there, already?!" And with that she forced his face unceremoniously into her damp pussy. She started gyrating and he could feel the soft hair rubbing over him, as well as the warm pussy juices she was smearing all over his face.

Kyle's hands came up to her thighs to push himself off of her but he wasn't strong enough to break the girl's grip. Her supernatural werewolf strength was too much for him.

 _Holy shit!_ Kyle thought, frantically. He had been right, it wasn't the spell. Intense heat was coming off of her vagina, like putting your face over a pot of boiling, steaming water!

"Mmmmmrph!" He yelled.

"I'm not feeling any pleasure yet!" Hope yelled at him in a sing-song voice. "I'd start doing something else if I were you!"

Kyle could feel the beginnings of the raw skin stage of pain, and he was desperate to stop the cycle from continuing further. He did the only thing he could think of at this point.

He started licking.

Kyle opened his mouth and began furiously licking Hope Mikaelson in between her legs as if his life depended on it…which he suspected it might.

Hope gave an involuntary jolt and a squeal. "YES! Therrrrrrrre we goOOOHH!" Her voice had went up by about two octaves.

Having no idea what he was really doing, he tried to pay attention to her reactions. Anything that made her move or cry out, he kept on doing.

As his tongue slipped inside of her vagina lips and swirled around her clit, Hope just let go of any pretense of control, threw herself back on her bed and let the ecstasy of Kyle's tongue-lashing take over her whole body.

Kyle didn't really know if all this thrashing around was normal or not, but the pain was gone so he guessed he should keep going. Unfortunately though, he reckoned without the consequences of her losing control of her own body. That's when Hope arched her back up and locked her thighs in on his head.

The pressure her thighs put on him was incredible! Kyle felt like his head was in a vise. He was truly afraid that any more pressure might start cracking his bones. He tried to frantically tap her or pull her legs apart, but she ignored him, and he didn't have the strength to break her grip.

Between the increasing pressure and the heat emanating from Hope's sopping wet crotch, Kyle was afraid he was going to pass out. In a panic, he knew there was only one way out.

He had to make her cum…and FAST.

He redoubled his efforts, a full-frontal assault on her clit with tongue and mouth. He licked, sucked, lightly bit, and did whatever he had to do to finish this. At first he thought he had gambled wrong, because the pressure increased even more!

Then, as his consciousness started to fade, he noticed she was no longer crying out, just making low guttural sounds, and her back had arched so far he couldn't even see her face anymore.

That's when a cataclysmic, intense cry of pleasure seemed like it was _torn_ from her, and her entire body quivered and spasmed. Kyle felt her thighs relax, and his face was bathed in a fountain of the girl's hot pussy juices as they gushed out of her and leaked down under her butt.

Hope collapsed then and was just laying there breathing heavily, monstrous tits heaving, hands covering her face while her body writhed like a cat and occasionally twitched and shivered.

Kyle didn't know what to do, so he just watched her. He knew he had been running out of air, but he swore her last cry of pleasure had sounded like 'Jeremy' or something…he supposed it was just gibberish, though.

Finally, she seemed to recover herself and she brushed the hair back out of her face. She exhaled a long breath.

"Wow, Kyle. I wasn't expecting that. I thought I would have to do a lot of training, but you're a natural." She giggled. "Holy shit…I squirted…" She trailed off.

Then she stretched again, yawning and running her hands over her body. She turned to him.

"Ok, you really tired me out. I've gotta get some sleep before round two."

Kyle shook his head. "Round… _two?_ We're not done?!"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No, were not even _close_ to done!"

"B-but, I did what you asked!" He said, knowing it sounded petulant as it came out of his mouth.

She reached over and put a hand on his chest. "Kyle…your job is to eat pussy all night long, sweetie. That's what I brought you here for." She was looking directly into his eyes and caressing his chest.

Kyle was freaking out. "Hope, I can't do that all night long! There's no way!" His jaw was already aching, he knew he couldn't do it.

She smiled and then laughed, still caressing his chest. "Just relax, I don't think I could take that all night long, either…although…" She tilted her head to the side as if she was considering trying it.

Kyle's eyes went wide as she appeared to solemnly weigh the decision. Then she laughed and shook her head. "…no, I'll be nice and give you a break."

Now she had two hands running over his chest and arms. She was following the contours of his body with her eyes, not looking at him. Then she spoke again.

"I'm going to get an hour or so of sleep. The spell won't kick in again for at least that long, I promise. But when you start to feel it, you're going to wake me up…with…" her hands went up to his face…

"…this…"

…then her hand squeezed his mouth so that it puckered out…

"…tongue!"

She made a kissy-face at him. "What that mouth dooooo?" she sang to him, then burst out laughing.

After she calmed down a bit she raised her eyes to look up at him. "I expect _many_ repeat performances tonight. Don't be shy."

With that, Hope yawned and then laid back on the bed, voluptuous body, thick thighs and heavy round breasts displayed in front of him in what Kyle thought must surely be the wet dream of many of the boys in this school.

As Kyle heard her breathing fade into a slow, rhythmic cadence, he finally relaxed. He still had the taste of Hope's hot, tangy pussy in his mouth and the residue of her sticky juices covering his face.

He almost thought he would fare better facing the creature than pleasuring Hope Mikaelson for the rest of the night…


	29. Chapter 29: Scrying Times

Lizzie lay on her bed, just bursting with energy. She couldn't get to sleep, and she didn't want to.

The kiss with Kyle was running through her memory on repeat. She knew she was laying there in the dark, grinning from ear to ear like a fool thinking of it.

He had tried to walk away and be a gentleman, but she had been so riled up all night that she had to do something.

Even when they had been walking and talking earlier, she would just get these surges of, well…horniness, she supposed. She would always feel a little tingle, sometimes a tiny bit of pressure in between her legs, and after that a wave of pleasure would rush through her.

A couple of times she grabbed his arm, faking like she was laughing at his joke or story, but she really needed to grab him so she could stay on her feet. Three times, she had just barely held herself back from orgasm. She had been desperate to hold out because she was wearing a skirt, and she didn't want her juices flowing down her legs.

They almost did anyway, since she was wet as hell, but luckily they were in some places that were't as well lit at night.

Kyle didn't make a move on her, which she both admired and hated. If he would have so much as laid a hand on her she knew she would have jumped him no matter who was around, and probably regretted it later.

Lizzie looked over at the other bed in the room, which belonged to her sister, Josie. The bed was empty now because Josie had become tired of hearing her talk about Kyle and had left, pretending she needed to get some water.

Laughing out loud, Lizzie kicked her feet in the air in excitement. She couldn't even be mad at Josie for not wanting to hear it, but she was mad at her for pulling Kyle and her apart earlier.

Although, now that she thought about it, it was probably best that she did. Lizzie knew she always tried to move too fast, but it was so difficult to slow down sometimes. She supposed there would be time later.

Still, she could revel in one more fact that she had to admit was probably responsible for about 25% of her elation:

Kyle had obviously chose her over Hope Mikaelson.

Lizzie kicked her feet in frantic, joyous, furious motion again.

 _Take that, tri-brid!_ She thought. She had finally won out over Hope. She couldn't wait to walk past her, hand in hand with Kyle, while Hope's face was green and her mouth filled with puke that she was desperately trying to contain.

 _Ugh, that got a little gross._ She thought.

She sat up. She was just too wired to sleep or lay down. She was going to go visit Kyle.

 _No!_ She thought. _I'll tell him to come visit me!_

Then she changed her mind again. _No no no. I'll send him a message to meet me…in the gym! Yes, not very romantic, but it should work._

Lizzie picked up her phone, then put it back. She remembered that Kyle didn't have a phone. Her dad had taken it away from him. She didn't have the number, anyway.

 _So what?_ She thought. _I'll send him a magical message!_

Thinking that this would impress him, she went to her desk to get a paper and pen. She quickly scrawled out 'KYLE, MEET ME IN THE GYM! - L'.

It would not be necessary to spell out her whole name, of course he would know it was her, right? He'd just been kissing her, so he had better! Looking at the note, she thought something was missing.

 _Oh, right!_ She thought, then grabbed the bottle of the perfume she was wearing and sprayed it on the paper.

Lizzie smiled and moved on with the second part of her plan. The map of the Salvatore School that her and Josie used to practice with all the time when they were kids. They could send notes and small objects anywhere in the school as long as they had the map as a proxy.

All she had to do was use the locator spell to find him on the map. She already knew where his room was, but it helped to visualize where things were going to go on the physical representation of the school.

She spread out the map on the floor, then took a stone she kept to use as a marker. Dropping it on the center of the map, she took hold of the lock of Kyle's hair that she had kept even though she knew she shouldn't have.

Concentrating, she invoked the locator spell, and watched the rock quickly move…

…to the wrong area of the school.

 _Hmmm._ She thought. Confused, but not alarmed. _Did I do something wrong?_

She picked up the rock again and re-set it in the center of the map, then performed the spell again.

Again, the rock slid over to the _wrong spot_.

Her stomach sank. She tried to tell herself that Kyle just went for a walk or something, but she knew this school, and she knew this map. That spot on the map… _no way_ , she thought. _It can't be._

But it was. She was sure of it. Kyle wasn't in his room.

He was in Hope Mikaelson's room.

Tears bubbled up out of Lizzie's eyes and flowed down her cheeks, then dropped on the front of her nightgown.

She felt another one of her violent spells coming over her. Her mind was shutting down, and the anger was taking over. She clenched her fists and stood up, looking for something to hit, but seeing nothing suitable.

Instead she threw herself onto her bed and curled up in fetal position. Still crying, she supposed it was best that she didn't have much magic left. Enough to send one message, but not enough to destroy this room and everything in it.

Thinking of the message, she sat up again and saw her note on the floor. She stretched out her hand and, in a ragged voice said "Incendia!"

The note burst into flames, which quickly consumed the small bit of paper, then those flames disappeared, leaving only a few wisps of smoke and a burning smell, which itself swiftly faded.

Lizzie returned to fetal position on her bed.

Hope Mikaelson was such a slut! How she _hated_ that girl. Lizzie knew Hope was doing all this just to spite her.

She wasn't going to let this stand. She would find a way to take Kyle back from Hope, and she would make sure the experience was extremely painful for her.

But tomorrow was the time for plans. Now, Lizzie just laid there, crying and crying, waiting for her sister to come back and comfort her.


	30. Chapter 30: Step By Step

Phineas sat still, in a near meditative state. He was on the grounds behind the school, very near where he had tried to abduct Kyle. The wind washed over him, and there appeared to be not another soul about, yet Phineas did not slip as deep as he could into his trance.

 _Not with that damned Hunter somewhere about,_ he thought.

He was taking this time to finalize the steps of his plan. He had several issues to work out, but he was certain they could be overcome.

First, he needed to get that globe away from the increased security placed on it by that witch. He could unravel her spells eventually, but he didn't think he had that much time left. There were 3 days until the full moon. He would need to be ready by then.

Next, that Hunter would need to be neutralized. Far too dangerous to leave running around loose. Phineas smiled, for he had thought of an easy way to keep him busy. The Hunter's friends would all pay for opposing him, as well, but the Hunter himself must be safely out of the way first.

Then, this school would have to be sealed off from outside intervention for the duration of the Master Ritual. There were only a few worthy adversaries here. He didn't need them calling for help and bringing in more.

Finally, he had made a decision that had little to do with his Master Ritual. It was probably best that he forego this task, but something inside of him could not let it go. He would have to complete it before the Ritual, just in case things went awry.

He just _had_ to experience Elizabeth Saltzman.

The girl's beauty was truly sublime. He could not deny it. And such passion…when he had seen her furiously pleasuring herself in the woods the other day he had wondered what it must be like to bed such a fierce specimen.

At the time, he had been more focused on finding Kyle, but after seeing the girl off and on during his stay here, he couldn't leave without giving her the gift…of himself.

Phineas smiled again. He could remember when he was growing up, all he could think about was women…their shapely bodies, their mysterious ways. If he was honest with himself, it was one of the reasons he became rich.

Back then, someone of his station did not have their pick of available partners. He knew he had to change that situation.

Over many years, he had worked his way up the chain of labor. From dock sweeper, to dock loader, to warehouse manager, to front office accounting, and finally, with a bit of murderous sleight-of-hand, he had secured a partnership in the Crane Shipping Company.

It had taken another decade to force the last surviving Crane out of his own company, which he then renamed Carter Co. Shipping.

With the money and respect that came along with it, Phineas had been the toast of Wall Street, he attended all the best parties, ate at all the best restaurants…and was introduced to all the best ladies.

But there was one thing money couldn't buy…youth.

Many of his good years were spent actually _acquiring_ the wealth he enjoyed in his later years. True, he was able to 'procure' women, and even had some young ladies clamoring to marry him, but he knew it was all an act. They saw an old man with money, and they either closed their eyes and did what they had to do to get that money, or they kept their eyes open, looked at him with naked ambition and tried to use their feminine wiles to seduce him.

Phineas couldn't take it. When he had been younger, women's heads always turned to watch him. He could have bedded any one of those devious harlots for a night back then, although they would not have been caught dead with him in the daytime.

He wanted his youth _and_ the money. As science couldn't give him what he wanted, that's when he had turned his attention to the study of mysticism.

The immediate method of gaining immortality was to become a vampire, but that would leave him old and wrinkled for eternity. Plus he did not intend to be a slave to the hunger for the rest of his days.

Another solution was called for.

He had burned up quite a bit of his fortune tracking down a real, actual witch. He remembered not believing her powers, even though he himself had been hoping they were real.

Claudine Bennett was the kind of Negress he did not like. Opinionated. Always offering her own suggestions when they were not asked for.

He had finally had to track down her progeny, a boy and a girl, and threaten their lives before she would cooperate. That's when she advanced the doppelgänger method.

Phineas would enter a state of suspended animation upon his 'death', following which Phineas himself would be reproduced as a doppelgänger in succeeding generations.

Each doppelgänger would soak up more and more 'life', passing that power down to the next generation. Finally, when enough power had been accumulated to guarantee immortality, Phineas would wake and go to collect the energy from the doppelgänger.

Except…he had realized too late that the Bennett witch had failed. His son…he couldn't tell at first, but he could tell by the time the boy was a teenager…he was NOT an exact duplicate of himself. He only resembled Phineas as much as any son might resemble his father. He had many traits of his mother clearly visible, which others remarked on.

He began searching for Claudine. It soon became apparent from the way she ran from him, always one step ahead of him, that this was not a simple mistake. She had done this, crossed him, on purpose!

When he finally found her, he had already found more of her loved ones and kept them hostage in order to control the foul Negress.

Phineas smile, thinking of all the things they had done to her. His men knew how to administer pain, and keep it coming.

She had admitted that she had corrupted the spell. Now she told him that only once every couple of generations would a doppelgänger appear, and even then not a 100% doppelgänger.

She told him that he would never collect enough energy to make him immortal, that when he died he would fall into suspended animation and _never awaken!_

Oh, how he had wanted to tear her to pieces then, but he needed her to correct her tampering.

Yet, it would be difficult for him to know if she had until after he died. To that end he held the traitorous witch hostage for years, while attempting to learn as much as he could about sorcery from other witches…who's names he forced from Claudine.

He had encountered many beings during those days. Hunters, werewolves, vampires, witches and warlocks. All out for their own singular agendas. Just like him.

He had been on one of his excursions, taking lessons from a witch in New Mexico, when word had got back to him that the Bennett witch had escaped. This was unfortunate.

Phineas had been growing older and older, and his tired body could not take the strain of much more travel.

He made a difficult decision. Knowing he was near death, he decided to attempt correction of the spell of immortality himself, not knowing what would happen, hoping to counteract death long enough to fix the problem.

Finally, he made sure all of his instructions on what to do with his body after he died had been carefully and concisely spelled out. There could be no mistakes here.

Phineas remembered being weak, enfeebled, but looking forward to death so he could be reborn in his new, immortal body.

And then…he had woken up. In this distorted, rotted husk. The immortality spell had done the best it could. He had come back to life, and he had been made powerful, but he could feel the life draining out of him.

His doppelgänger did not contain nearly enough life energy to make him truly immortal, but he hoped that taking that energy could gain him at least a century. Time enough to discover a true solution.

Plus, being at this school provided other opportunities. On the night of the full moon, there would be scores of werewolves transforming all at once here. The energy released would be tremendous. He would be ready to drink it all in.

He suspected the werewolves would die when he did so, but he found them disgusting, so it would just spare him having to kill them later.

Then, if he could get the Nemetine Scroll linked to the globe artifact, he could also draw on every place of power on Earth.

It still would not equal the combined life energy of generations of perfect doppelgängers, but that much power would surely gain him a thousand years of handsome health. And _surely_ he could find the answer to true immortality by then.

Phineas began humming to himself, enjoying the positive thoughts he was thinking.

If he could find a reputable witch, he could start the doppelgänger process all over again, and this time he would do it right.

And the best part of all…

…Elizabeth Saltzman would be just the woman to bear his child…


	31. Chapter 31: Afterglow

Hope thought the morning was unusually bright.

The beams of sunlight shining through her window seemed like a beautiful envoy or harbinger of a great day to come. She didn't remember every seeing such a beautiful morning.

Then all thought fled her mind and she surrendered to a loss of control she had become very familiar with over the past night.

The shafts of sunlight she had just been so entranced with struck through her room, and seemed almost to point directly at her. The light left the pattern of the window it passed through directly on Kyle's back.

Kyle himself did not notice this, as he was not generally disposed at the moment to enjoy the sunshine. Instead, his face was buried in between Hope Mikaelson's thighs, and his lips and tongue worked away methodically at the girl's lightly hairy, hot and wet pussy, making sure to probe deep into the folds of her lips with his tongue. She really liked that.

It was of vital importance to Kyle that she feel as much pleasure as possible, because the instant she stopped it would start the clock again on the pleasure and pain spell Hope had cast on him.

The young girl had barely let him sleep an hour at a time throughout the night. Every time he had managed to nod off, he would wake up drenched in sweat as a wave of heat passed over him. Almost every time that happened, he would look over and see Hope staring at him, beautiful face and naked body expectant, knowing he had mere moments to 'get to work' before the true pain of the spell began.

Sometimes she would not be awake when the spell would start acting on him. Then, he was forced to start on her before she was fully woken. The upside of this was that Hope really, _really_ enjoyed being woken up that way, so it was easier to bring her to completion, thus buying himself perhaps another hour of rest.

Right now, though, Hope would _just. not. finish!_

 _My God,_ he thought, _I'm doing everything I can. She has to be close!_

Just as he began to feel like his jaw was going to fall off, Hope's soft coos and moans became sharper and more insistent.

 _Yes!_ Thought Kyle, tongue still relentlessly working away. _This is it!_

Hope arched her back and grabbed a fistful of Kyle's hair. She had done this several times during the night, and Kyle was sure each time that she was going to tear his scalp off. Her strength was truly incredible.

"FUCKING! SHIT! KYLE! _SHIT!_ " Hope screamed out, her grip on his hair tightening with each word.

At least she wasn't crushing his head with her thighs this time. There was so much heat coming off the girl's crotch that his face felt like it was in a blast furnace when she closed her thighs on him.

A series of harsh, guttural cries sounded like they were being ripped from Hope's lungs. Kyle braced himself for what was coming. Sure enough, the lower half of his face was drenched in a violent geyser of Hope's hot pussy juices as she orgasmed hard and her body jerked and shuddered uncontrollably.

The life seemed to go out of her at that point and she collapsed. Kyle slid his hands underneath her butt cheeks and gently lowered her to the bed. He wasn't sure why he did that for her, but he somehow felt he shouldn't just let her collapse unceremoniously hard onto the mattress.

Hope was laying spread-eagle before him, body writhing, soft heavy tits quivering, and one forearm thrown over her eyes. By the expression on her face she almost looked like she was in pain, but then he saw her mouth slowly stretch into that familiar smile. A low, throaty giggle bubbled out of her.

"Ohhhhhhh, Kyyyyyle…" she moaned in a sing-song voice. Then she moved her forearm, and she was looking at him.

"That. Was. _AMAZING._ " She said. Kyle just sat there and didn't say anything, her juices dripping off the lower half of his face. Hope's eyes narrowed on him.

"Oh, come on Kyle! I'm giving you a compliment! Smile, would you?" Hope sat up on her elbows, hefty tits seeming to only partially respond to gravity.

"You're a natural!" She continued. "You're way better than Lan—" Hope cut herself off.

She shook her head. "Anyway, look at what time it is. We've got classes today. You should get out of here so I can have some privacy. I don't want you watching me like a perv while I shower and get dressed."

Kyle couldn't believe what Hope was saying. He spluttered in amazement. "What?! Privacy?! Perv? You can't be…"

But Hope wasn't listening. She laid back on the bed, then placed her foot up on Kyle's shoulder. With a slight flex of her powerful leg muscles she pushed him off the bed. Kyle went flying backwards and ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Go on," she said, sounding bored, "the door's unlocked." She reached over and grabbed her phone, then started looking at it.

Kyle, his jaw aching and throbbing, picked up his jacket and put his shoes on, warily watching Hope as he did so.

"So…" he started, "…the spell? Is over?" He was dreading what her answer might be.

Her head whipped around? "Huh?! Or, right. Yeah the spell is inactive for now." She was smiling that smile he didn't like.

"When I'm ready for you, you'll feel it. Just plan on being back here tonight, though."

Kyle's mouth was hanging open. _Dammit!_ He thought.

Clearly there was no reasoning with her. He would have to think of another way out. He turned and put his hand on the doorknob. Before he could go out the door, Hope called to him.

"Oh, wait!"

Kyle turned to her. She grabbed something from her nightstand and threw it over to him. He caught it and brought it up to his face to examine it.

It was a bottle of Aloe Vera.

"I think that will be helpful!" She said, bursting out in giggles as Kyle clenched his teeth and walked out the door.

Out in the hallway, Kyle breathed a sigh of relief to be away from Hope and her insatiable desire. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but he was determined to not spend another night in that room with her.

He started walking, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You been eatin' pussy, boy!" Said the voice.

Kyle spun around, startled first by the voice, and then by the _accuracy_ of the voice.

He saw an old man in a gray janitor uniform rolling a large garbage drum down the hall, clearly changing all the public garbage cans. The man was black, and looked to be about 70 as far as Kyle could tell. He was rail thin, and the top of his head was bald. What remained of his white afro ringed around his head in a bright contrast to his dark brown skin. He also had a puffy white mustache and beard trimmed into a goatee.

"Um, excuse me?" Blurted Kyle, not really knowing what to say.

But the janitor didn't falter. "You heard me, boy! I said you been eatin' pussy!" Then the old man's head snapped back and a sharp peal of cackling laughter burst from him.

Kyle's face flushed and he knew he was blushing. He was embarrassed, but he was also angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was?!

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kyle said, defensively.

The janitor laughed again. "You can fool some people, but I tell you what you can't fool ol' Jasper! That's for damn sure, boy!" More cackles as the man pushed his garbage drum.

Kyle exploded in fury. "I don't have to listing to this!" He yelled, then turned and began stomping down the hallway away from Jasper.

But the old janitor's derisive laughter seemed to follow and stick to him, so he couldn't get away.

"You been eatin' that pussy, boy! Eatin' that BOX LUNCH! How was that Egg McMuff?!" The old man screamed after him in between his hysterical bursts of laughter. Kyle sped up to escape.

"EATING…!"

Kyle again picked his pace.

"PUSSY…!"

Kyle broke out into a run.

"BOYEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kyle kept running, but somehow the old man's mocking words and laughter kept up with him all the way back to his room.


End file.
